


My memories.

by Nanartist707



Series: My memories - A Shance story [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blue can talk with Lance., Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haggar is a bitch, He for Red Yellow and Black, I love to make Lance blush, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance & Blue Lion - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance blushing a lot, Langst, Lost Memory, M/M, More tags to come as I go, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She for Blue and Green, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Burn, THE LIONS CAN TRANSFORM IN MY STORY, They transform to real lions, Torture, inspired by another fic I read here, keith likes lance, lance almost die, platonic, probably, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanartist707/pseuds/Nanartist707
Summary: Lance gets hurt really bad.Almost going to the after life.But he's put on the crypod just in time.The problem is, when he wakes up, he can't remember anything.He can't remember anything from his time as the Blue paladin.Or his feeling for the team leader.





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts are Meant to be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298259) by [EarthMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthMom/pseuds/EarthMom). 



> Well... yep, so this is happening.
> 
> Working in two stories at the same time... ˆˆ''  
> This is more like a test?
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll continue with it...
> 
> Tell me your thoughts later!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ________________________________________________

 

 

Everything happened so fast, Keith was trying to understand what happened.

In one moment, he was fighting together with Lance, in the other moment he was pushed out of the way when he heard a loud BAM.

He was on the floor, ready to give Lance a piece of his mind when he saw the blue paladin on the floor.

Bleeding.

 

“Lance!” Keith ran towards him, holding the boy on his arms. There was a red stain on his space suit. But Lance was awake, hand on his injury, grunting.

“Shit, Lance! What-?? Why??”

“I- I had your back. I saw… the Galra soldier with a different weapon… I could not let him hit you… you’re the right arm of Voltron… S-Shiro needs you.”

“Ok, just- just stop talking ok??” Keith yelled at his communicator that Lance was hurt and that Coran needed to get a cryo pod ready.

Lance was fighting on his own, of course he didn’t want to die… but keep his eyes open… was out of the table. “Lance,” Keith shook him “Lance open your eyes! Dammit! You’re the blue paladin! We need you!”

Lance opened his eyes, coughing blood, he gave Keith a small smile.“A-Allura… Allura can pilot blue…”

“Stop talking!” He heard Hunk over his communicator. “Just keep your eyes open! We’re coming for you buddy.”

 

Lance wanted to do that.

There was a lot of things he wanted to say to his team, he still needed to help Pidge finish her project, try Hunk’s new recipes, piss Keith off a lot more (even though they were good friends now) and Shiro… He still need to tell Shiro how he felt about their leader.

What about his family? Lance couldn’t help the tears now. He could see his family, “Mom… mom I’m sorry… I’m so sorry...” Lance extended his hand, trying to catch her.

“Lance, stay with us.” Allura grabbed the hand, making Lance focus on his space family, Keith and Allura were with him, while he could listen to Hunk and Pidge on his helmet.

“Lance I swear to god! If you close your eyes before I get there-!” Pidge yelled, crying. She and Hunk were almost there.

But what about Shiro? Lance didn’t hear Shiro yet…

He tried talking, “S-Shiro… Shiro, I’m sorry… I’m sorry I let you down...” No answer… he was probably busy trying to defeat the Galra, Lance knew that, but it hurt anyway.

 

His love began as something simple… he admired his leader, how could he not? Shiro was everything he wasn’t. Strong, patient, kind… yes, it was just admiration, but spending more time with him Lance saw him as a human and he fell in love with the man named Shiro, flaws and all.

He felt someone shaking him, he opened his eyes and saw Hunk.

“Coran is almost here buddy, you’re gonna be fine.” Oh Hunk… Lance tried moving but he couldn’t, everything was heavy, he wanted to hug Hunk again, say that everything would be fine, at least his mouth still worked. “You’re gonna be fine Hunk. All of you are going to be fine.” Hunk shook his head in a ‘no’, Lance continued “I love all of you, you know?” Somehow Lance felt more lucid “I know I’m not anything close to it… but I like to think that I’m the heart of this team… that no matter what happens, I’ll be here to protect everyone… Allura will be an excellent paladin… she will be more than me… so much more… please, just tell my family I love them ok?”

“Stop talking like you’re going to die, asshole.” Keith hissed.

Lance laughed, nothing like his usual laugh, making the others more worried.

“S-Sorry… C-Can you tell Shiro something?”

Hunk, Allura and Pidge were crying already, Keith was fighting against his tears. “If you have something to tell him, tell it yourself. You’re not dying today.”

“Keith...” Allura’s voice was serious. Lance sighed, closing his eyes again.

“You’re right… I can’t bother him with this… He needs to focus…” Lance felt more tears flowing. Oh how he wanted to tell him though. Even if Shiro rejected him, broke his heart in tiny pieces, he wanted him to know.

Shiro’s face came to his mind as he stopped feeling the pain… He heard his family yelling his name, over and over, he wanted to answer but he couldn’t.

 

Lance didn’t like the dark… he learned to love though… it just seemed right.

It was Shiro’s color after all.

 

“Lance!” Shiro appeared, finally. Running. He was hearing everything but his microphone wasn’t working, he tried to speak but didn’t work. He practically shoved Keith out of they way, starting CPR

“Lance, I’m sorry, come on. Come on!” It wasn’t working.

“Stop.” Pidge said softly, Shiro continued “Stop!” Pidge yelled pulling his hands away from Lance.

Shiro looked at her like he was an wild animal, scaring her. “H-He’s- Lance is-”

“No. He will live.” Shiro said as he saw Coran arriving, running to them.

“Shiro...”

“No Keith! He’s gonna be fine!” Shiro quickly carried Lance to the med bay, changing his clothes and putting him on the cryo pod. He would make it. Lance was still alive. Shiro just knew it.

 

And Shiro was right.

The heartbeat was there. It was weak. Very weak. But he made it.

The blue Paladin would survive.


	2. It was an unspoken thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro P.O.V before the accident :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ~~
> 
> So, I don't want this to be just angst all the way.  
> But I want to feel my heart tightening, you know?
> 
> Maybe because I'm the one writing it so I know more or less what's happening, I'm not feeling it? 
> 
> How about you guys?  
> >~<
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

It was some unspoken thing.

 

When did it start? Shiro wasn't sure.

Since the beginning he noticed Lance, how could he not? He was mesmerized, that slim and tan body, his blue eyes that made him remember the ocean (that hid so many secrets), the adorable way he blushed when he called his name when they met, his soft touch when they held hands.

 

But things changed. Lance wasn't into guys. And honestly Shiro find him hard to deal with. Always flirting with girls, always fighting with Keith. Lance wasn't fit to be a paladin.

He would still notice him though. Every movement, every laugh.

 

And then one time, at night, when he couldn't sleep, he found Lance, eyes at the galaxy. Time seemed to stop. Giving Shiro time to register how beautiful the blue paladin was.

Lance knew he was there though. He heard Shiro's problems. And that's when it clicked.

 

All that attitude, was to hid his true feelings.

Hid how scared he was, how worried he was with his family. Scared of disappoint Shiro.

 

It was some unspoken thing.

 

Lance changed.

He matured and became an excellent paladin. He would still play around with others, but he stopped flirting and fight with Keith for no reason. He became the heart of Voltron.

Shiro could feel that Lance would always look at him, search for him. When he looked back though, Lance would always turn his face to the other side, blushing.

It was so obvious. Shiro started hopping.

Could it be that Lance really was in love with him? Well, not love, that was a strong word… maybe having a crush on him?

 

Shiro would test it sometimes, praising Lance at the right time, seeing him blush every single time, being way more touchy then he would normally be with a team member.

Yes, he had a crush on Shiro. And that made Shiro so happy.

He thought Lance would tell him sooner than later, but it never came. Lance never told him anything. On the contrary, these days Lance was shutting everyone down. Shiro could notice he was suffering and when he finally asked (he is the leader after all), Lance tried to lie to him.

 

“Lance. I can tell you’re lying. You know you can count on me for everything right?” Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and he felt the boy tensing.

“I- I just… I’m sorry Shiro… “Lance lowered his head.

“What? No, Lance, I’m not mad at you or anything...” Shiro started panicking, seeing Lance like that was the last thing he wanted to see.

“I’m fine… I just need to be alone for a while...”

 

Before Shiro could say anything, Lance went away.

He didn’t want to pry, if Lance didn’t want to share yet… who was he to say no?

But seeing Lance like that broke his heart.

With each passing day, Lance was shutting down more and more. He wouldn’t spend time with Hunk and Pidge anymore, wasn’t fighting with Keith (and Keith was trying, like really hard). He would spend all the free time with Blue or Coran. Mostly Blue.

He tried to talk with Lance when he saw the blue paladin entering Blue.

But he was shocked. Blue lifted her shield. He tried talking to her, asking to let him in. No answer.

Somehow, the lioness knew what was happening. And she would protect her paladin no matter what.

 

 

All of that passed on Shiro’s head as he was fighting the Galra.

He heard Keith saying Lance was shot, was bleeding and needed the cryo pod. For like, yestarday.

“Lance! Lance talk with me!” Shiro yelled as he slashed an enemy. No answer. “Keith?!” Nothing.

He could hear just fine but his microphone wasn’t functioning.

 

Shit.

 

“ _S-Shiro… Shiro, I’m sorry… I’m sorry I let you down...”_ Shiro’s heart tightened.

“You didn’t Lance! Dammit!” He started running to where his team was. Damn! Stupid microphone!

“Lance I’m almost there! Just wait for me!” He wouldn’t listen to him, he knew. He still yelled though.

 

“ _C- Can you tell Shiro something?”_

“ _If you have something to tell him, tell it yourself. You’re not dying today.”_

 

Oh God.

 

“Keith is right Lance! Tell me yourself! He was so close. So close to Lance. He didn’t pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He was there, he saw Lance.

 

And he would make sure that he survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters!
> 
> They will be bigger in the next chapters (I think)  
> Comment if you like :D
> 
> I would like to know what you guys think about this :)


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally wakes up!  
> But something is very wrong here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes :O  
> 2 chapter on the same day?  
> Should I let you guys breath?
> 
> You might think I don't have anything else to do.  
> Probably I really don't have anything else to do. lol
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“How much longer till he wake up?” Shiro asked impatient.

 

 

It has been two weeks.

Two weeks without Lance.

You could see how that affected the whole team. Not just the team… But the lions as well. Blue had her shields up and the other lions seemed worried as well. The paladins could feel it.

 

“I’m not sure.” Coran said with a frown. “There’s nothing wrong with his body now. He should have woken up already.” Shiro squeezed his hands. Coran had told the team in those weeks, what Lance was feeling. Saying how Lance thought he was beneath the rest of the team.

 

“ _They’re better without me, honestly. I can’t do anything right… I’m here only as their sniper support. I’m trying, I am, really. But let’s face it. I’m the dumb one.” Lance laughed. “Blue told me how the blue paladin was the heart of Voltron. Kind, loving and never give up is what she searched on someone. So my main purpose is to make sure everyone is happy and safe. I can do that right? Even if they don’t see me like that.”_

 

Coran also said that Lance missed Earth terribly and had problems sleeping.

That he would train until his body collapsed.

Or talk with the lions. All of them, not just Blue. Which explained why the lions were upset as well. They knew Lance. Better than his ‘friends’.

 

 

Shiro was furious with himself. He knew how Lance was different. He should have tried more. Should have talked with Lance. Should have done something.

Coran told the paladins to be patient. And when Lance finally woke up, show him how much they cared about the boy.

They all left the med bay. All of them except Shiro.

 

Shiro touched the glass with his head, closing his eyes.

“Lance… you need to wake up. I miss you. I miss hearing your laugh, I miss your presence. I-” Shiro could feel his tears starting to fall. “ _I just miss you.”_

And something happened. The cryo pod made a sound, Shiro looked up, eyes locked with big blue eyes. Shiro stepped back a little, holding hand before he could fall forward.

“Wha...”

“Hey there.” Shiro helped him get up. “You’re ok Lance.”

It took a bit to Lance really wake up, but when he did he looked shocked. “Shiro??” He backed away.

“What?? How?? You- weren’t you in Kerberos?? The news said-”

“What? Lance what are you-?”

Shiro looked confused, at that moment Hunk and Pidge came in.

“Hunk! Pidge! Look! I-It’s Shiro!” I told you guys he was still alive! I knew it!”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks, Hunk seemed as confuse as Shiro. “Yeah well, we can see that…”

“Wait.” Pidge said putting a hand on Hunk’s arm. She didn’t look confused… She looked scared. “Lance, what is the last thing you remember?”

“What? I found you and Hunk on the rooftop...” Lance frowned, looking around. “Wait. Where are we?” Lance tilted his head to the side.

“Call Coran.” Shiro said. “Lance, you need to go back to the pod.”

Lance looked at Shiro flustered. “H-How you know my name? I- I mean, I’m honored but-”

“Lance.” Shiro dropped his voice. “We’ll explain everything later. Just enter the pod.”

Before Lance said anything, Coran entered the room with Allura and Keith.

“My boy! You’re awake! Thank the heavens!” Coran said, happy. Lance confused looked at the three of them and stopped at Keith. “Keith!” He ran towards the mullet boy that was startled and with his guard down when Lance hugged him. “Man! Where have you been?? Everyone was worried sick because of you! You can’t be a pilot if run away from school!”

 

Ok. No. That was really weird. If Lance lost his memories, he wouldn’t be hugging Keith.

Pidge told what happened to Coran, letting him and the princess perplexed. Lance looked at them, and all of them expected Lance to flirt with Allura again, but that didn’t happened either. He just introduced himself. After Shiro asking again, Lance entered the pod again.

Coran was confused.

“There’s nothing wrong here.”

“What? He doesn’t remember this whole year Coran. Of course there’s something wrong with him” Shiro said, starting to get agitated. “If there’s something wrong than it’s not physical. Is psychologic and unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do… I’m sorry number 1.”

Shiro couldn't find words, so he just stand there. Looking at Lance.

“Do you… do you think he choose to forget?” Pidge asked, voice low.

“Pidge...” Hunk started

“I’m just asking! Think about the movies and series, that can help! He could have choose to forget his painful memories!”

“That’s absurd.” Keith looked annoyed. “Why would he do that? He have us, he have Shiro-”

“Yeah, but he has been hurting all this time and none of us noticed.”

 

Shiro noticed.

He did. He just didn’t do a thing.

 

“None of us cared. And now he forgot about all this.” Pidge looked hurt.

“It doesn’t matter.” Shiro said, finally looking to his team. “Lance is still one of us. This haven’t changed.”

“But it’s weird man.” Hunk looked at Shiro and then at Lance in the pod. “If he really lost his memory, choose to, whatever. Wouldn’t he be just like before? Flirting with Allura, fighting with Keith?”

The room went silent.

“As Shiro said. It doesn’t matter.” Allura finally broke the silence. “Lance still is the blue paladin. Whether or not he chose to forget his memories as such, it doesn’t matter. Let’s think this is a good opportunity. A second chance for all of us. So he won’t choose this again.”

 

A second chance to all of them.

A second chance for Shiro.

 

 

 

*** Weeks later ***

 

 

Lance was good now. Moving all around the castle, exploring everything.

The others didn’t seemed to mind his lost memories. They wouldn’t force him to remember. Shiro was the only one unhappy. He now had a feeling that couldn’t go anywhere. He had lost his Lance.

Lance was still the same, he still was the heart of Voltron. He and Blue were like one, everything was like before. Before Lance fall in love with Shiro.

 

One night Shiro couldn’t sleep and decided to walk around for a bit.

He was fighting against his feeling when he saw Lance sitting, looking at the galaxy. Just like that other time. He took a long breath.

“Lance?”

Lance looked up. “Oh, hey Shiro...” He seemed a little uncomfortable, but still made space for him to sit.

“You’re ok?” Shiro didn’t care about the galaxy. Only for Lance.

“Y-Yes. I’m fine. Just… these couple of weeks has been… a lot to assimilate...” Lance smiled.

“I know it can be hard. But we’re here for you.”

“Are you…?”

“Yes. If you need someone to talk to Lance, you can talk with me. You’re important to me.” Shiro gave a warm smile. Lance seemed to relax.

“O-oh… I thought you didn’t like me.”

“What?”

“I-I mean, we didn’t really talk in these weeks I’m back from my accident… I thought we just weren’t compatible you know? After all, you Shiro. And I’m just me.”

“Just you?” Shiro raised a brow.

“Yeah. You’re amazing Shiro. And I’m… I’m just in the way of everyone. We have a mission… a huge one… but the only thing I can do is use my gun.”

 

How was this happening?

He knew that the team was trying their best to show Lance how important he was.

Then how is it that he’s having the same thoughts?

Shiro shook his head. No, at least this time, Lance was talking with him.

This time Shiro could do something.

And he did.

 

 

He pulled Lance to a hug. God he missed Lance so much.

“I’m not all that Lance. I’m just human. Like you.”

He held tighter. He buried his face on Lance’s neck. Smelling him. The smell of softener on his clothes, and coconut. His new favorite smell.

“I wish you could see how important you are to all of us. To me.”

Shiro moved away a little, so he could see Lance. So pretty. Lance was so beautiful, his face flushed, eyes widened at that comment, blue eyes looking right at him. He leaned down a bit, ready to kiss Lance, then stopped. He couldn’t do it. Lance didn’t love him anymore.

“You should sleep Lance.” Shiro said, eyes drifting to his mouth and back at the eyes. “I1m here if you need me. But I hope this helped you a little.”

Lance looked bewitched, blinking a few times, blushing more. He got up in a quick move.

“YEs! Uh, yes. Yes it helped. Thanks Shiro.”

Shiro could only nod as he saw Lance running to his room.

And maybe, maybe Shiro managed to make Lance like him again.

 

He hoped for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! It's a bit bigger this time! \o/  
> Next chapter I'm thinking in putting Lance & Blue <3
> 
> Do you think someone can forget his memories if he so choose? :@
> 
> Comments  
> Kudos   
> Bookmarks  
> Are very well welcomed!


	4. Lance & Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Blue bonding <3  
> A promised made... just to be broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this precious moment 
> 
> Lance & Blue 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________________

It’s been a month since Lance woke up in that pod.

Everyone was really nice. Kinda of weird seeing Pidge being nice with him out of nowhere and Keith actually noticing him. No one was forcing him to remember. But something seemed wrong for him, like there was something very important on those memories.

And he just couldn’t know what.

 

The others, Coran and Allura were nice to him too. He caught himself thinking Coran was like his father. Always trying to help and teaching new stuff to him. Allura… Allura was like a sister to him. It was nice. He missed his family.

 

And Shiro… Shiro was nothing like he imagined (he’s just a human. A handsome one). His hair was all white now, Lance didn’t ask about it. Hunk said that he passed through a lot of stuff. So it’s probably because of the stress. He would follow him with his eyes, always remembering that night when Shiro hugged him. Said he was important.

 

Important to Shiro.

 

That made him feel all fuzzy inside.

But he still wasn’t comfortable with the team.

He was comfortable with Blue.

And that’s where he was now. At the hangar.

 

“Hey girl. Missed me?” Lance said wiggling his eyebrows.

It was weird. He couldn’t remember Blue either. But when he saw her, he could feel the connection

 _Hey Lance._ Blue laughed. _You know I did._

This was one of the things he would need to ask Coran or someone. Could all the lions talk?

Not that it mattered anyway.

Lance sat on top of her head, wanting to feel the air.

 

They were now at a funny planet.

Divided in 4. Lance liked to say that it was the 4 seasons of Earth.

“Where do you want to go today? Winter? Summer? Do you think Red would like to go with us if we went to summer? It seems pretty hot there.”

 

To explain a bit; They were on the Autumn part (again, this is how Lance likes to describe it), a lot of trees, different colors, red, yellow, orange, a beautiful river and this sensation that the sun was setting. So peaceful.

The summer part was a beach. Green trees, white sand and an ocean.

Winter looked just like Alaska. Aurora Boreal and everything.

But Lance was dying to go to the Spring region. It looked just like cherry trees all over the place.

 

_Red don’t want to leave Keith. Blue said._

“Oh, I see. Wait. Can you guys even go somewhere without us?”

_We can do much more than you think we can. How do you think Red is always capable of rescuing Keith?_

Yeah. That makes… sense? No? Well, just go with it.

“You think the others want to come?”

_Green doesn’t like moving if she doesn’t need to… and Yellow says Hunk will be here any minute. Bath time._

“How… how about Black?” Lance asked looking at the big lion.

Blue didn’t respond immediately.

_Black… says you should invite Shiro to come with us. Maybe we can go to the Spring area?_

Lance really liked Blue. He didn’t tell the others how he called the areas, so he was happy that it was a Lance&Blue thing.

“Perhaps… another time? I- you know, I wanted it o be just us right now… You know, Lance and the Lions?”

Blue chuckled.

_So it’s just you and me then. Black says he will join us another time._

Lance nodded. Smiling at Black and the others. “Ok! Well, guess I’ll see you guys later!” saying bye he entered Blue and went to the summer area.

Getting there Lance never felt more like home. Sure it wasn’t the Earth ocean. But was still an ocean. He went running to it.

_Lance! Be careful! We don’t know if it is dangerous!_

Lance slowed the pace. “Sorry Blue.” He walked till the water, wetting his feet. He took a moment to observe everything. “So, what else can you do? I did want to spend some time with my girl, but I don’t think we can play...” Something glowed behind him, when he turned shocked, he saw a big blue and white lioness. He gaped.

_We can have some fun, I think._

Lance was astonished, he kept looking at Blue for some time. “Oh my god! Blue! You can turn into a real lioness??? You’re beautiful!” Lance jumped, hugging Blue by the neck, he was so excited.

“Can all of you change?? Oh, can all of you talk?? Can I hear them, or just you?? Can they talk with the others??”

 

Blue laughed, her blue eyes shining a bit.

_Too many questions my paladin._

Lance apologized and sat on the sand in front of Blue, she also sat.

_Yes we all can change and talk, but that depends on the level of our connection with our paladin. To hear them you would have to be really close with their paladins and no, I don’t think your friends know about this. Though I can imagine Red will talk with Keith someday. He’s really pissed on how he can be reckless._

“Pff. Yeah Keith can be annoying sometimes.” Both laughed.

“But… doesn’t that mean I should be able to talk with yellow? Or Green? I’m very close to Hunk and Pidge.”

_You’ve been keeping them away lately… your bond is not as strong as it was._

 

Hearing that Lance felt bad, he was keeping them away, wasn’t he?

 

“It’s just hard you know? They’re not really forcing me to remember… but sometimes they talk about somethings that I don’t know, that I don’t remember… Do you think I’ll ever be able to remember?”

_Do you want to?_

“… I don’t know. I think I do?” Lance sighed. “There’s something telling me I should remember. That I forgot something important.”

_Patience Lance. With time you will remember._

Lance looked uneasy. “I- I heard Keith and Allura talking… they said I might have done this to myself… because I experience a lot of pain… I made myself forget about it...”

Blue didn’t say anything, just looked at Lance encouraging him to continue.

“Are- Are you disappointed with me Blue? Because I’m weak? Maybe Allura should ride you, they told me she have done that one time-”

Blue pressed her face against Lance’s.

_Don’t ever, ever think you’re unworthy of me. At that time, Shiro wasn’t with you guys and Red only trusted you to help Keith. If you really had disappointed me Lance, we wouldn’t be here. I wouldn't be talking to you. You’re my paladin. Always were and will always be my paladin._

Lance smiled, hands on Blue’s face, stroking, making the big cat purr.

“Thank Blue.”

 

They stayed there a bit more, playing in the sand, going to the water, swimming, until Blue said it was time to go back.

_Black said Shiro is looking for you. And since my brothers can’t tell him where we are…_

“Oh god! Shiro’s gonna be pissed!” Blue turned back to her robot version.

Lance panicked a bit, entering on the pilot’s cabin.”Let’s go home girl.”

 

 

 

*** At the Castle of Lions ***

 

 

 

When Lance arrived at the hangar, Shiro was there, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Oh boy… I’m toasted...”

_It’s okay Lance. He’s just worried about you._

“Well, that doesn’t mean he wont yell at me.”

Blue chuckled.

_Go get him lion._

 

Lance stepped away from Blue, going in Shiro’s direction.

“Where were you?” Shiro was mad. That’s for sure.

“I-I was just exploring the planet with Blue...”

“Lance, “Shiro sighed “That could be dangerous! Do you know how worried I was when Hunk came yelling telling us that the Blue Lion was gone??”

Lance flinched. “Blue was with me. Nothing bad happened. I just wanted to bond with her a bit more. I’m sorry.” Lance was looking straight at Shiro, he didn’t do anything wrong, if he looked away he thought he would appear like a puppy looking at the other side of the room, when he did something wrong and he knew it.

That seemed to work, making Shiro relax.

“Just… next time tell me, please? I’ll go with you.”

Lance smiled. So dazzling, Shiro was blind with the brightness, his heart would definitely stop.

“Then!” Lance started saying, almost jumping on him. “Tomorrow! Can we go tomorrow?? You can take Black! I know he will love it! Can we? Please!”

Lance was looking like a kid in their first time at the amusement park. Shiro couldn’t help laughing.

“Yes, we can go tomorrow. How about we go to that area with the pink flowers?”

“The spring area! Yes!” Lance looked at Blue. “How about that Blue?”

_I’ll go where you go love. I know you wanted to visit spring._

“Yeah. I think it will be lovable!” Looking at Shiro, Lance grinned. “Thanks Shiro.”

 

“You- uh- you-” How words function again? Shit.

Lance just patted his shoulder and was gone, yelling a ‘I’m starving!’ and ‘It’s a promise ok??’

Shiro sighed, looking at Blue.

“He was talking to you? I hope this isn’t because of his injury…” Then looking at Black, he smiled, shaking his head. He walked after Lance. Somehow he managed a date. No, not a date, Lance didn’t like him… having to continuously remember himself that hurt more than he wanted to admit. His heart squeezing again, Shiro grabbed his shirt, squeezing his hand against his chest. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea after all. Shiro suffered a lot worse… he just wanted this to stop.

 

For the first time in forever…

 

Shiro wanted to lose his memory too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lions can talk! \o/  
> and transform!  
> And make their own choices!
> 
> I always thought they could do that, because like, Red is always ready to protect Keith and Black showed Shiro his home?  
> Ok, Black didn't really move, but hey! I do believe they have a mind 💙
> 
> So let's talk about their personalities! 
> 
>  
> 
> Blue is an amazing girl 💙 always wanting to protect everyone, not just Lance. She's the heart of Voltron after all.  
> Red is adventurous, he loves speed, loves Keith ♥ and can get mad very quickly, he want to kick Keith's but for being so reckless all the time  
> Green is a very lazy girl 💚 but she loves when Pidge goes all smart ass on people.  
> Yellow is a big baby 💛 he always complain to his brothers that he want to transform so he can eat Hunk's food, his favorite moment of the day is his "bath time"  
> And then Black 🖤 he's the oldest. He's very rational and loyal, which is why it took him so long to accept Shiro. (He also wants to kick Shiro's butt from time to time)
> 
>  
> 
> And that's it! hope you guys liked Blue <3


	5. Promises, promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro break his promise.  
> Blue is overprotective.
> 
> Red is a bit sarcastic  
> And Black, well it's Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapteeeer~~~~~
> 
> Oh I'm loving writing about the lions <3 giving them personalities is the best part of this story <3
> 
> It's sad that I'm terrible at drawing animals ç-ç  
> My Illustrations are not going as I planned e.e

How could Shiro tell Lance he didn’t want to go?

He saw how happy he was, making a promise with the leader.

He was the leader, he noticed how Lance had distanced himself from the rest of the team. It was all happening again. And. He. Wasn’t. Doing. Anything. Again.

 

But he liked Lance.

He wanted more for them, more than just as team members, more than just friends.

His heart was aching, getting tighter. It was difficult to breath when he thought about Lance. Did the blue paladin pass through this? This pain…

 

Once more his heart almost stopped working.

When he told Lance he couldn’t go and that he shouldn’t leave.

He gave his best to survive that moment.

“Lance, you’re not ok, you were talking to Blue as if it could actually understand you. I think that’s because of your injury… Just let Coran take a look-”

“I’m perfectly fine!” Lance slapped Shiro’s hand away. “Blue can talk with me. You could actually talk with Black if you tried! She can do so much, they all can!”

“Lance-”

“Just say you don’t want to go. Don’t make excuses!”

“Make excuses? That’s not what I’m doing here!”

“It sure looks like it! You can’t stop me from going!”

 

Why was he being so stubborn? Now of all times!

 

“Look, I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m telling you I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine!”

 

Shiro forgot how Lance could be worse than Keith when he decided to do something.

His heart was hurting, his head was hurting, being close to Lance hurt.

 

“You can’t even remember what happened in this whole year! You’re not fine! You’re-”

 

You’re not my Lance.

I can’t have these feeling for you.

I Can’t be near you.

I want Lance back…

 

“You’re not even you!”

 

What? Shiro froze. That’s not it, that’s not what Shiro wanted to say!

Before Shiro could look at Lance and apologize, he felt a hand going in his face, a loud sound coming with a pain in his cheek.

Shiro looked at Lance astonished.

Blue eyes staring, tears on his face, a sob.

“No, that’s not- Lance I’m sorry I-”

Shiro tried to get close to him, he couldn’t though. A loud roar echoed on the hangar. Not just one, five.

 

And he was shocked.

Behind Lance, a big lioness appeared, blue and white fur, blue eyes, matching Lance’s.

 

_Stay behind me Lance._

 

Shiro couldn’t hear her of course.

But he knew she was the Blue Lion.

“Stop. Blue- stop!” Lance hugged her. “I-It’s okay. Shiro’s right.”

 

_He’s not! He- He’s acting as if you were broken!_

 

Lance flinched at that.

“N-no he’s… he’s not saying I’m broken Blue.” Tears filled his eyes again. “He just want the old me… better.” That broke Shiro’s heart. That was not what he wanted at all. He was just angry, angry at himself. “Lance, that’s not true...”

 

“What happened?!” Keith and the others came running.

Of course they would. Five lions just roared. But why. Everyone. Interrupted. Him??

All of them froze when they saw Blue.

Keith already getting his sword, the others getting the bayards.

Blue growled, getting ready to pounce if needed.

“No! Wait! It’s Blue! She’s not going to hurt anyone!”

Lance stepped in front of the lioness.

 

They were all speechless.

Pidge was the one that broke the silence this time.

“What you mean, it’s Blue?”

“I-It’s a long story… well, not really...” Lance wiped his tears.

"Why are you crying?" Keith asked Lance but was looking at Shiro. Dammit. Shiro would definitely hear a lot about that. Keith knew him all to well to know when he lost control.

"I- it's nothing." Lance looked at Keith, eyes wide.

 

_Yes it is. I'm not leaving you with them. I won't let them hurt you again._

 

"they won't hurt me Blue."

"Lance?" This time, Hunk was asking. He always knew how to talk with Lance.

Lance whoever didn't look at him. Didn't look to anyone.

 

Maybe they all thought the same thing? That Lance had a problem? That he wasn't good enough they way he was now?

Lance's head started hurting.

He still talked though.

 

"If- if your connection with your lion is strong, they can talk to you. Even change. Like Blue." Lance looked at Keith, smiling a bit. "Blue said that Red is really pissed at you because you're reckless." A small laugh came from him.

Keith looked at Red. "How? How can we talk with them?"

 

_Seriously? I thought you were smarter than that son._

Keith could hear Red's voice inside his head. "Whoa... Uh- I- I'm sorry uh-"

_Just be careful next time._

_Having to travel the whole galaxy to save you can be exhaustive._

"Yes. Absolutely. Again, sorry." Keith blushed a little. Embarrassed. "So... All of you can talk or...?"

_I think all of us can talk with our Paladins. Our connection is that strong. Although only me, Blue and maybe Black can transform. For now._

 

Ok. Shiro's excuse of 'you're not well! You're talking to a robot lion!' went through the sink.

How could Shiro fix this now?

_You can't._

He heard Black talking with him.

Wait, but he didn't say anything...

_I'm stronger than my brothers. I do not need your voice to talk with you._

Huh. That was interesting. Shiro apologized for not believing in Lance and never actually tried to talk with Black.

_I understand your feelings all to well paladin. But your connection with the blue paladin only grows weaker. If you continue like that, form Voltron... Will be impossible. Blue won't cooperate if Lance is hurt. And he is right now._

Shiro felt bad. It was all his fault... Maybe, maybe Blue could let them talk? In private?

 

Allura clasped her hands, saying that the Paladins should take a break. Use the time to bond deeper with their lions. And all of them left, close enough of the castle. But separated for better privacy.

Only Blue and Black remained on the hangar.

 

 _She doesn't want to leave him with you. She can be very protective... Just like Red._ Black sighed, transforming in the big black Lion with his white main.

"Please. Let me talk with him. I need to speak with Lance. In private."

Blue growled again. Lance patted her ear. "It's okay Blue. You can go. Shiro won't hurt me."

_You're already hurt! I can sense that your head and your heart are in pain. All because of him!_

"Blue..."

_You are my paladin. I won't let anyone tell you you're not worth of being mine. Even if it means going against you. Brother._

Black growled giving her a warning. But Lance stopped both. "Then stay close. You two stay close to us. If you feel something is wrong. You can protect me. How about that? Please?" Lance truly was Voltron's heart. Even after what Shiro said. He still was protecting him.

 

Blue finally gave in.

She and Black distanced themselves. Just a bit. Enough to Blue jump in if necessary.

It was just Shiro and Lance now.

"Sorry about that... I've been more comfortable around her than with you guys... So our bond is way more stronger... She can't help it." Lance gave a sad smile to Shiro.

 

Just stop.

'Stop looking like that when looking at me.' Shiro grabbed his shirt, squeezing his hand on his heart. That only made Lance look worried.

"Shiro? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Should I call the others? Keith! I'll call Keith and ask him to take care of you-" Shiro held his hand before he could leave. Pulling Lance to him. Hugging him. "It's nothing. I'm okay. If it really was something Black would have done something..."

 

_I wouldn't._

 

Shiro looked at Black mad. Yes, he noticed how Black was different from Red. He really wouldn't move. But at least that made Lance relax. "Oh, yes. Thank goodness. But then why-?"

"Just stop talking for a second?" Shiro asked, looking at him now. Goodness how could Lance pay attention to others at that moment? "I'm sorry Lance. What I said earlier, came out wrong. You're you. You're always be you. You're always be this amazing being... If only I could explain how much you're important to me..." Shiro tightened his embrace. "I think I was just jealous."

Yes, lies. Always the best medicine right?

"Jealous? Of what?" Shiro didn't raise his face. He couldn't see Lance now and not kiss him so he didn't. "You're spending all your time with lions and forgot about us. About me. We're your family... We're your friends. And I just missed you. That's all. I'm sorry I said those things. I don't think that at all. I just wish you could rely more on me again..."

 

Shiro just wanted Lance to need him.

To love him like before. But that wasn't happening. Back said so himself. Their bond was fading away. Lance's feelings were fading away. And there was nothing Shiro could do about it. "I'm sorry Lance. please forgive me. We- we can go explore if you want. We can do anything you want. Just-" Shiro's heart squeezed again. He could fell a tear falling. "Don't leave me."

 

 

*

 

Black and Blue where close enough.

 _So? What's happening? Is Lance ok?_ Blue was pacing around Balck.

He sighed.

_If you could just stop distracting me with so many questions._

_What?_

_... Nothing. He's fine. Shiro apologized. It seems we're going explore the planet._

_Humpf! As if I would let Lance with just him for more than this conversation-_

_We both are going with them. Stop being so overprotective._

_It's because of them that Lance was hurting before. And hurting now._

_Shiro is also hurt. And you know why. He has feelings towards your paladin. Feelings that Lance had too, one time._

_Your right. He had. He doesn't feel like that anymore._

_Blue._

 

Silence filled the air between the two. Blue stopped pacing around him and was looking towards Lance.

 

_He's my paladin brother._

_And he's the best paladin I could ever ask for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super duper welcomed!
> 
> If you have any doubt about what is happening or something like that, feel free to ask :)  
> And if you noticed something written wrong too
> 
> Since I don't have a beta and English is not my mother language ;)


	6. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes a decision.
> 
> The lions agree that there's something weird with Lance loosing his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl is on fireeeeee~~~~~
> 
> That's good and bad at the same time hahahaha  
> I'm scared of what will happen when I burn out lol
> 
> And gosh, I found something that I absolutely love.  
> Siri reading my story when I write it on my notes <3  
> It's amazing hahahahahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________

 

After all the drama that happened that evening. Shiro and Lance decided to explore the Spring area.

Lance had forgiven Shiro, but Blue didn't. So every time she could, she would pass her tail and make Shiro fall as they were walking, pretending it wasn't her, when Lance would call her attention. That didn't happened a lot unfortunately. Shiro get the hang of it and would jump every time she tried something.

 

The spring area was even more beautiful then Lance managed to see from the autumn area. There were so many pink flowers on the ground that it looked more like a 'pink sea' and the trees were breathtaking.

Lance did his best to talk with Shiro. Talk about everything and anything.

 

_You should talk about more important things._

 

Ha. That was a funny suggestion. And about what exactly would Shiro speak about? Lance was definitely trying to treat Shiro like his friend. F.R.I.E.N.D

Shiro could hear black sighing. _Just court him or something like that. Look at the scenario. There's no better place than this to begin something._

Like Blue would let him do something.

_She's distracted._

 

What?

Shiro looked for the blue lioness and she was hunting something. Nothing dangerous Shiro hoped.

Ok, Shiro could try. Shiro could try and do it for his bond with Lance.

That wasn't speaking anymore.

Looking straight at Shiro.

Shit.

 

"You're ok Shiro?" There it was again. Lance being concerned for someone that didn't deserve it.

Shiro held one of Lance's hand. He felt the boy tensing, but he didn't pulled his hand away.

A good sign then. Right?

"I'm good. ...Do you mind?" Shiro looked at their linked hands and back at Lance. "No. No I don't." Lance smiled, squeezing his hand. "Your hand is cold." Lance looked at Shiro.

"They're always were like that. At least one thing that didn't change..." Shiro blushed a bit.

"My grandma always told me that people with cold hands have a warm heart." Lance's smile grew a bit. "Guess she was right."

 

God this was torture! Who gave the idea of being alone with Lance again?

_You did. Twice._

Oh right. Shiro did. Was he a masochist??

"Y- your hand is warm though. And you have the biggest heart in all the galaxy Lance."

Smooth. Very smooth.

 

_Ugh. You're worse than Zarcon when he was trying to court Honerva._

Can you just shut up? You're not helping!

 

At that moment, Blue roared. Giving Shiro and Lance a small panic attack.

But then small lights started flowing. Soon, they were everywhere. And it was just perfect. The sun set just at the right time. Giving space to the dark of the night. It was magical.

The lights looked like fireflies and Shiro thought he couldn't be more lucky. Seeing Lance in that scenario warmed his heart.

When Lance looked at Shiro whoever, he had a sad smile.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Lance kept looking at their hands.

“Do You think it would be better if I could remember what happened?” He said almost like a whisper.

“No… no Lance, you’re fine the way you are right now.”

“But you said I wasn’t me… Am I that different from before?”

“I told you I didn’t mean it… that I was just jealous right?”

“The thing is… I can remember a few things… but there’s something important… That I just can seem to remember… I know that it is important. What if I can’t remember it?” Lance’s head was hurting again. “What if the others also think I’m not good to be part of Voltron?”

Lance put a hand on his head, frowning. “What if I’m really broken Shiro?”

 

His head would not stop hurting, a constant buzz.

Tears began to gather. “What if I’m failing everyone?” Lance fought against the tears, he didn’t want to worry Shiro.

Shiro used his other hand to make Lance look up. “You’re not. They all are worried about you. Your our most important piece, Lance. The team needs you more than you can imagine.” Tears were falling now, it was strange how Shiro could give him peace.

Shiro however was in conflict with himself, shocked to see how much he got hurt seeing Lance like that, he wouldn't lie, since Lance lost his memories, even his dreams were painful, making him imagine Lance together with him. He thought if Lance had break down as much as he did, heart almost exploding.

 

He knew the answer for his feelings.

The meaning of an unanswered question.

But even though he knew there’s no way Lance would go to him

Would love him again, he just couldn’t let go of him.

 

Shiro wiped Lance’s tears away.

_Tell me you’re going to kiss him now._

He wasn’t. He couldn’t.

 

“We can talk with everyone. How about that?” Shiro gave him a smile (a sad one but Lance didn’t catch it) “I think we all should bond. And share what we’re feeling. That way you’ll be fine.”

Lance thought for a bit, then nodded.

 

Yeah, put all the feelings at the table would be a good thing for the team.

 

Not all the feelings…

Shiro decided while they were going back to the castle.

 

He would give up on Lance.

Give up on that relationship that could not grow before dying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Back at the castle.

 

 

All the paladins were together.

Putting everything on the table.

Blue and Black went back to their original form on the hangar.

And the five lions were having a conversation as well.

 

_Yellow – I just can’t understand all that’s happening you know? My paladin is worried._

_Green – Well, what would them expect? That someday Lance would just wake up and say ‘hey my memory is back!’? I’m glad that Pidge is still the same. Even at these times._

_Red – there must be something we can do? No? It really is strange that he lost his memories. He don’t remember riding with me. That just make me sad too. And Keith likes him a lot._

_Blue – I thought he liked Shiro._

_Red – Shiro is his brother. Of course he likes him._

_Black – Enough. Blue, you’re the one that knows him better. What happened?_

_Blue - … He wasn’t with me. I was waiting for him outside._

 

Black looked at her reproachfully.

 

_Blue – If you have something to say, brother, then say it._

_Black – I just agree with the paladins. That it’s weird Lance forgot about everything but it’s not like he was on the beginning of the journey. Flirting with every girl he can find and fighting with Keith non stop._

_Red – It really looks like that doesn’t it? I’m confused about that as well. Although I’m happy with it. Didn’t like to see Keith arguing with his crush._

_Yellow – Gasp! So Keith really likes Lance! I knew it!_

_Green – uhum. Back to the main topic, please. Did you do something Blue?_

_Blue – I haven’t done anything. Lance is my paladin! I would never hurt him!_

_Black – I don’t think you did to hurt him. But to protect him, just like I did when I held Shiro’s soul inside me._

 

No one said anything.

The silence seemed like hours.

 

_Blue – I didn’t do this. I wouldn’t. I know how much Lance liked them. How much he liked Shiro. Even if he was suffering. He told me that his feeling, his pain was worth it. I wouldn't do it to him._

_Red – Blue is right. Black, stop accusing her without proves._

_Black – I’m only being rational._

_Green – You would be, if you had proves. You’re just being emotional. Because you know Shiro is hurting right now._

_Yellow – Guys! Let’s stop for today. Ok? It won’t be good if we fight and then we can’t form Voltron and our paladins get hurt. Besides, Hunk will be here any minute. It’s getting close to my “Bath Time”._

 

 

*** Back at the paladins.

 

 

“So you get now right? You’re important?” Keith asked looking at Lance.

“Y-yeah.. uh- thanks...”

“As long you got that inside your thick head, I’m good.” Keith looked away.

“Are you tired Lance? Think you can stay with me and Pidge? I’m helping her finish her project!” Hunk said eyes glowing. “Oh, after Yellow’s bath of course. He told me he really liked his baths.”

“Uh, sure? What you’re doing Pidge?” Lance smiled at both.

Pidge fixed her glasses, grinning. “Actually you were the one helping me finish it. We managed to download Earth movies! Now we just need to see if it works. And don’t ask me how we succeeded. We pressed so many buttons that even I am not sure.”

 

Yep. Fair enough, who knows how the internet works outside, on the galaxy?

 

After Hunk gave Yellow his bath, the three of them worked together to see if things would work.

It was nice being with them again.

Lance had missed both.

 

While the three Musketeers worked, Keith pulled Shiro outside.

“What is happening?” Keith asked.

“Nothing is happening.” Shiro didn’t look at him. The last thing he wanted was letting Keith inside this business. Because he knew how Keith felt about Lance.

“Don’t lie to me. Why Lance was crying?”

“It was just a misunderstanding. We’re fine now.”

“You are? It doesn’t look like it.”

“Keith...”

“Look, you’re like a brother to me Shiro. You know that. And before, it was obvious how Lance felt about you. Even though it took you forever to notice. But I let it go. I was with him when that accident happened, I feel guilt about it till now. I don’t want him to suffer...”

 

Not looking.

Shiro already decided to let go.

It doesn’t mean he wants to see Keith and Lance, together, rubbing it on his face, what could be he and Lance. No sir.

“Look. I know you’re worried. But as I said, it was just a misunderstanding.”

“Red told me what happened.”

 

That despicable lion!

 

“I just wanted to see if you would tell me the truth.” Keith crossed his arms.

“If you knew what happened, then why do you need to hear it from me? This whole thing has been hard as it is Keith. I don’t need another problem.”

“I’m not a _problem_.”

 

Great. Today is the day for Shiro to say things he didn’t mean.

At least he thought he didn’t.

 

“I know. You know what I meant Keith.” Shiro was so done.

He was absolutely tired. Emotionally. He knew Keith was worried about him and about Lance.

The whole team was probably.

But that door was closed now.

And Shiro would not open it.

 

 

He was done with his suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling sorry for Shiro... like, he's suffering more than Lance, goodness! 
> 
> Black chill the f out. Blue is a overprotective mother ok?
> 
> What you guys think? She wouldn't do something against Lance right?  
> And Keith! Oh gosh
> 
> Even I'm confused with what's going to happen next.


	7. Movie night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change a bit <3  
> Shiro might have a chance! 
> 
> Mom Blue appear again <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking this story lol   
> Slow burn is good. (I'm lying I hate reading it)  
> Mysteries happening <3 lalala~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________

 

 

 

They did it.

The three Musketeers solved the case and managed to make the Earth movies to work!

They wanted to show Allura and Coran, so they decided that a movie night was on order.

 

"I know! Disney! No, even better, Ghibli! No wait, never mind. Let's start with Disney, then we can watch Ghibli and discuss about them."

Hunk was excited.

"Calm down Hunk. Let them choose!" Pidge was getting mad at him and Lance couldn't help but laugh at them.

 

"I'm sure all of them are great number 2."

"Oh! Lions! Can we watch this one first?" Allura was getting excited together with Hunk. They didn't have animations in Altea so she really would like to know how it was.

"The Lion King. Good choice princess. Good choice indeed." Pidge was only hiding her excitement. It was nice watching something she would actually understand.

"I'm gonna make something very quickly so when can eat when watching! You guys can seat!"

 

Of course. No food. No good movie.

 

Lance was wearing his pajamas and looked to see where he would seat.

There were 3 couches, Allura and Coran were in one, Keith and Pidge in the other with a space for a plus one, and Shiro on the other couch.

 

No questions where to sit.

He approached Shiro.

“C-Can I sit here?”

Wow. Shiro was not waiting for that, he seated straight “Uh, yes! Sure! You can. Be my guest.”

He could hear Pidge snickering. Ugh, kill him.

Lance smiled fondly, giving him a small ‘thanks’ when he sat on the couch. Very very close to Shiro, that couldn't help but swallow hard, feeling his mouth dry out of nowhere.

 

The movie went on, everyone crying with Mufasa’s death (everyone except Keith and Shiro), Allura trying to sing along even though it was her first time watching the movie and Coran trying to guess what would happen every single time.

By the middle of the movie, Keith was already sleeping (He didn’t really like animations), the others were paying full attention to the movie, but Shiro just couldn't. Not with Lance using his shoulder as a pillow!

“Lance?” He needed to make sure the boy was awake.

“Yeah?” Both were whispering to not bother the others.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep.” Lance couldn’t see but Shiro was blushing. Even more when Lance held his hand, interlacing their fingers.

A moment of silent, Shiro’s heart beating fast.

“Do you mind?” Lance asked, squeezing his hand. “If you do I can let go-”

“No!” Shiro held Lance’s hand tighter. “No, it’s fine. I- I wouldn't mind. Never.”

Shiro could feel Lance’s body swaying with his laughter. God, what was happening right now? Was Lance flirting with him? He was wasn’t he? Now? When Shiro just decided to give up on him??

“I’m glad to hear it.” Lance said, using his thumb to caress Shiro’s hand.

 

Now that. _That_ was making wonderful things to Shiro. He could feel shivers going from his hand to his whole arm, going up to his neck making his hair stand up at the base of his neck.

That was an amazing feeling. Lance probably didn’t even realize what he was doing and there was Shiro, heartbeat fast, definitely not paying attention to the movie now, imagining how it would be to date Lance, be his boyfriend. Lance was a person who likes to touch others, loves to cuddle.

Shiro let out a slight sigh, closing his eyes and laying his head on the sofa. He wanted that moment to last forever.

But something changed, he couldn’t feel Lance’s head on his shoulder anymore and when he opened his eyes he choked a little, Lance was looking at him, still holding his hands, he approached Shiro.

Oh god! He was going to kiss him! Shiro froze on the spot, Lance tilted his head to the side and was almost touching his lips when…

“Lance! Can you get more juice for us please?” Hunk asked not looking at them, just extending the jug of juice to him, to busy paying attention to the movie.

Lance blushed, letting go of Shiro’s hand and backing away to grab the jug.

“Yeah, sure!” Lance got up, going to the kitchen without looking at Shiro.

 

Uuuuuugh! Of course someone would interrupt them!

Dammit!

 

 

*

 

 

At the kitchen, Lance was filling the jug with more juice while talking to himself.

‘Oh. My. God! What was I thinking??’ he could feel his face burning.

‘I can’t believe I almost kissed Shiro! And he looked shocked as well! Shit! That was so weird! Of course he would be shocked if someone from the team tried to kiss him out of nowhere! Thank goodness Hunk interrupted! How can I be so stupid?? Shiro is just… Shiro is just nice with me because he is a nice person… I must be mixing admiration with love… yeah, no. For sure. There’s no way someone like him would like someone like me. God, what have I done?’

Lance finished putting the juice in the jug and made his way to the living room.

‘I’ll have to apologize before things get awkward again… Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.’

 

Turns out they didn’t managed to talk. When Lance got back to the living room everyone had changed places, Lance seated close to Coran, happy to help him understand a few words it was hard for him to comprehend. When each one went to their respective room though, Shiro and Lance were finally alone. Since their rooms were in the same direction.

When they arrived at Shiro’s door they both just stand there, not really looking at each other, but not wanting to leave. Shiro needed to ask Lance what happened earlier, maybe kiss him?

Lance needed to apologize for almost kissing him out of nowhere.

 

“So...” Both started talking at the same time.

Looking at each other, shocked, laughing together after.

“Sorry, you can go first.” Shiro said.

“No, no! You can go first!” Lance was flustered.

“Lance, it’s okay you can go first.” Shiro smiled.

Lance was fidget. “Uh… I-I’m sorry… about before. I shouldn’t have done that. I- I guess I’m just confused...”

“Confused?”

“Y-Yeah, well, you’re my hero Shiro… I think I’m mixing my adoration with...” Lance didn’t finish the phrase. “I’m sorry I tried to kiss you. I promise I won’t do it again.”

 

Shiro wasn’t sad about that.

No, that was Lance. The same Lance from before.

Only the old Lance didn’t try to kiss him. But Shiro knew exactly what to do. If he told Lance how he feel now, Lance wouldn't believe him. So he would go to the long game. He would flirt with him till Lance couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was doing before.

 

“It’s okay Lance. You should think more about me. I mean, think about how you feel about me. I wouldn’t be disgusted if you would have feelings for me. You may not remember, but I’m actually gay so...” Shiro shrugged smiling. “I would feel honored.” Shiro bent down, Kissing Lance on the cheek, close, very close to his mouth. Making Lance blush a lot. “Night Lance.”

“N-Night Shiro...”

 

Shiro entered his room.

Feeling way better than when he woke up on that day.

Lance? Well, after he washed his face and applied his face mask, he went to Blue.

He didn’t use his room to sleep anymore, not that anyone knew it. He didn’t want to worry the team with his problems to sleep.

 

“Hello Ladies.” Lance bowed to Blue and Green.

“Gentlemen.” Lance made a movement as if he was wearing a hat.

Inside of Blue he was talking with her.

“What do you think Blue? You think I could be in love with Shiro?”

_You need to think what you feel when close to him and what you feel towards hum… Coran for example. You told me you admire him too right?_

“Oh, yeah! Coran know so many things! It’s amazing. He really makes me remember my father.”

_And Shiro? Can you describe how you feel about him?_

“With Shiro… I feel safe. Feel like he could accept everything that I am you know? I feel nervous too, my hands get all sweaty and gross, I can’t help wanting to touch him… Just like today. I was sitting next to him while we were watching the movie… First I used his shoulder as pillow, than held his hand and when I noticed… I almost kissed him!” Lance hided his face with his hands, blushing.

Blue chuckled.

_Don’t you know the answer for it already then, my love?_

Lance didn’t answer, but yeah… that was definitely love. He didn’t think about kissing Coran.

But he thought about kissing Shiro, watching the movie and when they were on the Spring area.

“He said he would be honored… even told me he’s gay… But what if I’m not enough for him Blue? What if, for example we go back to Earth and he find someone better? Hell, what if he meets an alien and likes him better than me??”

_Lance. You’re overthinking your situation. Suffering when you don’t need to._

_No one knows the future, sweetheart. Shiro might find someone he will like more, but he also might not find anyone better than you. You need to risk it… Risk getting hurt, for moments of happiness._

_Now, it’s late. You need to sleep. Tomorrow we will leave this place. And the war might caught up to us. You need to rest._

“Hm… you’re right. Thanks Blue.”

_Anytime Lance. I’ll always be here with you. No matter what._

 

Lance fell asleep.

Dreaming about Blue maybe falling in love with someone, a long time ago, since she was so good on these advices.

 

 

Black wasn’t happy with Blue.

Something seemed very wrong.

Even if he didn’t have proof.

Things seemed to work out in the end though.

 

 

But something was definitely not right with his sister and her paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interest, you can follow me on the other social medias ;3
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/artofnana_707/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nanartist707)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://artofnana707.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I don't really have a lot of stuff on twitter and Tumblr, I'm not popular, no one cares about my opinions lol  
> But I'll vent about my stories there. Probably huhu.  
> Anyway, that's all for today folks!
> 
> Or am I lying? huhuhhuhu


	8. Eyes closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things can get worse and very dark.  
> And you can't see a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... this chapter is somewhat dark?  
> I'm sorry, my mind went from one thing to another and uuuhhh.... How did I get here, I don't know.
> 
> But thank you for reading till now!  
> NExt chapter will be better.
> 
> Promise.
> 
> _____________________________________________________

Lance couldn’t hear anything, but he could feel Blue was talking with him, through their bond.

He didn’t understand her though.

His head was hurting, hands on his head, clenching his har. A deafening buzz.

 

**Finally, I found you.**

 

Lance couldn’t breath.

“Ugh!”

Blue stopped moving, there was nothing she could do.

_Brother! Brother there’s something wrong with Lance! He doesn’t respond me!_

 

Explaining the situation, the team was on their way to Earth when a Galra fleet found them.

I don’t need to tell you that a fight started. The lions were fighting well, there was no need to form Voltron, it was a small fleet. Lance and Blue were just fine. Until they weren’t.

 

**You’re broken. I broke you.**

 

No. no. no. no. no!! Lance was not broken!

His team said so as well! He was fine!

Lance grunted, squeezing his eyes shut.

Feeling his whole body shiver, Lance was having a seizure (or it looked like it).

His mouth trembled, calling one person.

“S-Shiro… Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. Shiro.” Tears were falling.

With one last tremor, Lance lost his conscience.

 

 _Lance? Lance! Talk with me! Please!!_ Blue was desperate.

There was nothing she could do.

_Brother!_

Black was far away from them, on the front line.

Blue searched for someone while she pulled up her shield.

_Red!!! Red, help me!_

 

Keith was getting ready to go where Shiro was, when Red stopped working.

“What the? Red? Come on we need to help Shiro!”

_Look outside._

Keith looked, searching, until he found Blue. “What’s happening?”

_Lance is in danger._

 

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 

 

Lance opened his eyes.

It looked like he was in a dark room.

What happened? How was he there?

Where’s Blue and the others?

** They’re not here. They abandoned you. **

“Who are you?!” Lance tried to move but he was tied to a table. 

A purple figure appeared before him, long and white hair, hidden with a cloak.

** You’re so broken you can’t remember your enemy. My name is Haggar.  ** Her smile was cold, Lance shivered. He remembered Hunk talking about Zarcon’s sorcerer. 

** I wonder how long it will take for me to broke you completely. ** Haggar squinted her eyes.  ** When I’m done with you, you’re gonna be such a good puppet.  ** Haggar hand’s shine with a purple ball of light, and Lance cried out in pain when the light hit him, electrocuting him. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Keith had warned everyone, he didn’t know what was happening, so he just blurted ‘Lance is in danger!’ just like did. Red was fast and on his way to Blue, he and Keith destroyed any Galra ship that was close to them. When they got there, Keith got out of Red, going inside Blue to see what happened with Lance.

_Brother… I’m scared. I can feel Lance. He’s in pain. He’s suffering again!_

_Call down Blue. There is nothing we can do now. The Altean is close. It won’t be like last time._

That’s what the Red hopped. But Keith was having a mini panic attack. This was happening again. Lance was hurt, he tried to touch him, but a current of electricity stuck him. Lance was yelling. He wasn’t conscious, Keith shuddered at the sound, it was as if the boy in front of him was breaking. And yet again, he didn’t know how to help him.

“S-Shiro!” Keith yelled at his communicator when he tried to touch Lance again and the same thing happened. “I’m here.” Keith heard on his helmet. “I’m leaving Black now.”

 

What was happening??

Why Lance had to suffer? Again??

_That weapon probably was a different one… something that the Galra created… This isn’t good Shiro._

‘Really?? What gave you that idea??’ Shiro thought, getting mad. Black didn’t respond him.

When he entered Blue, he saw Keith close to Lance but not touching him, he thought that was weird and was going to yell at the boy as well when Keith shivered, looking at him. “I-I can’t touch him. I don’t know what's happening Shiro.” Keith eyes screamed ‘you have to help him!!’ Shiro moved close to Lance and was snapped as well. Lance yelled again. Shiro froze.

“He's being tortured...” Shiro whispered. He knew that yell all to well after all.

Keith went pale. Mouth gaping.

“KNOCK HIM OUT THEN!!” Pidge yelled, she and Hunk trying to defeat the rest of the enemy fleet.

“He already is! And we can’t even touch him!” Keith yelled back.

 

Coran got close to them, using the castle weapons to help destroy the rest of the fleet.

The lions got back to the hangar. The whole team was there. Trying to find a way to help Lance.

 

 

*

 

 

“S-Stop! Please! Ugh! W-What do you want??”

Haggar stopped, light fading out. **You’re so weak. So unworthy of the blue paladin title. That’s why you were left behind. That’s why you let your planet die.** Haggar showed him a hologram of Earth, completely destroyed. Burning to the ground.

Lance could feel his tears falling. “T-That’s not true… you’re lying! His heart squeezed. His family…

 **Because of you Voltron is dead.** Lance fell to his knees when the chains were released. He felt something wet as his hands touched the floor. Blood.

“W-What...” Lance’s breath got caught on his lungs. Looking pass Haggar Lance’s heart stopped beating. “S-Shiro!!” He got up, falling again on the floor, he tried again, creeping up to get close to Shiro. “Shiro, Shiro...” Shiro was lying on the floor, stomach touching the floor, a pool of blood around him. Lance turned him so he could see his face. He was pale. Dead.

“No. no. no. Shiro… Shiro please… please-!” A sob left his trembling lips, he touched Shiro’s forehead with his own, he hugged Shiro tightly. **If only you were stronger to protect them.** Haggar pulled Lance’s head by his hair. **But you’re worthless.** Lance held Haggar’s hand trying to make her let go of him when he lost his breath. Haggar stabbed him on his back.

 

 

*

 

 

Shiro finally managed to hug Lance. He sighed, whatever was happening inside Lance seemed to take a break. He felt relief filling his body, as he closed his eyes, only to have it taken away from him, as fast as it came when he heard a gasp from Hunk, he was pale, looking at Lance, Shiro looked down and knew he had the same expression as the rest of the team. Lance was bleeding.

“Pod...” Allura said slowly at first. “Put him on the pod! Now!”

No one knew what the hell was happening and how to stop it.

 

 

 

Blue was impatient.

_Blue - What is happening to Lance?_

_Green – We don’t know…_

_Red – You need to calm down Blue. He will be -_

_Blue – Don’t you dare say fine._ She growled.

_Yellow – All of this is weird, but we don’t have the knowledge of everything… There’s only so much we can do._

 

It was obvious that everyone was worried with what happening.

If Blue was human, she would be shedding a river of tears.

 

_Blue - There must be something I can do for him! Brother, you protected Shiro’s soul before. How can I do the same??_

Black didn’t answer he was trying to calm Shiro down, trying to think. What could they do?

_Black – There is nothing you can do._

_Everyone – What?_

_Black – You’re not strong enough. Let them figure this out. They need to solve this by themselves._

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 **You’re a funny little thing.** Haggar let a vicious laugh. After cutting him several times.

Somehow Lance wasn’t bleeding as he should, his wounds quickly healing. He was hugging Shiro while crying.

“W-What do you want… w-why did you killed Shiro? Why did you do that to Earth??”

 **I did? Oh no, you’re the only one responsible.** Lance froze, holding tighter. “I-I would never-”

“Lance!” Lance jerked his head up seeing Keith. “Keith! H-help me! Shiro is-”

“Help you? You’re the one responsible!” Keith pointed his dagger to Lance. “If you weren’t broken Shiro would be alive!” No. No! There’s no way Lance would do something like that! “K-Keith… I love Shiro, I would never-” He got interrupt again when he heard a sigh he knew all to well. Pidge.

“I told you he ‘decided’ to forget his memories. I’m pretty sure he planned all this.”

“I trusted you. How could you do this to Shiro?” Hunk was beside her.

Stop! This isn’t real! Lance shut his eyes, burying his face on Shiro’s neck.

“Please stop… Shiro… Shiro….”

 

 **Such a good puppet.** Haggar laughed again. Lance’s heartbeat was beating fast, quick breathing.

He searched for a knife, found one close to Shiro. If he wasn’t hallucinating and he really was responsible for this, he would solve it the only way he thought be possible. Aligning the knife to his heart.

 **Yes.** Haggar let out an evil laugh.

Lance looked at Shiro, tears running free. Heart squeezing.

 

“I’m sorry Shiro. I’m so so sorry.”

He closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

* Before Lance finding the knife.

 

 

 

Shiro went talk to the lions, let them know how Lance was. He knew Blue was worried.

“There must be something we can do. Right? His heartbeat is beating so fast he will end up dying! His injuries are healing but-”

 _There’s nothing we can do. _Black was tired.

“Then send me where he is.” Shiro spoke, serious. “Can you or Blue do that? I need to go to him. I can’t let him die. I didn’t do a thing before. He needs me.”

Silence. He couldn’t hear the other lions, he could only wait.

_We can try. But I can’t promise you it will work. But we will need Allura._

 

Shiro nodded.

 

He would save Lance.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dark isn't it?
> 
> But everything will be fine *that's my mantra* lol
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	9. Astral Projection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance is finally getting happy, thing go upside down.  
> And maybe his life is a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would give them a happy date or whatever... but then adam came in my mind...  
> And I just.... nhe.
> 
> Also, I think I need to explain somethings... Like, I'm trying to make it like the tv show, but I changed a few things?  
> For example the castle is totally fine <3   
> Adam is alive and well.   
> After Shiro woke up He went back as the leader of Voltron (guess this part you guys already figured out) But he will eventually be the Captain of Atlas <3
> 
>  
> 
> And yep, guess that's it ^-^
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________

Astral Projection

 

         “ _Astral projection is the act of separating your astral body or your consciousness, from your physical self.” - witchipedia (definition of Astral projection)._

Shiro explained what he wanted to do to the team.

Blue would need Allura’s magic power to link Shiro with Lance’s essence.

He would do it.

He would save Lance.

 

He laid down on the floor.

_Remember, I cannot guarantee that this will work._

_‘_ It will. I’ll save Lance.’ Shiro was tired of letting Lance suffer by himslef.

Allura focused and when Shiro opened his eyes, he saw Lance. Seeing the blue paladin’s face filled him with relief, but again it did not last long.

Lance was ready to kill himself, crying non stop, letting small sobs out of his mouth, hands trembling.

“I’m sorry Shiro. I’m so so sorry.”

He began to push the knife against his own chest.

No! Shiro grabbed Lance’s hands. “Stop!”

 **No! This can’t be happening!** Shiro didn’t care about Haggar, he made Lance drop the knife and hugged him. “What were you thinking?!” Lance took a while to process what was happening. “S-Shiro…?” his hands hovered over Shiro’s back, afraid of feeling his body cold. He didn’t, he felt the warmth before even touching him. He grabbed Shiro, pressing their bodies closer, he chuckled lightly.

“You’re alive.” His body was still trembling but he tried to get even more close to Shiro, one hand resting on Shiro’s neck, rubbing his cheek on Shiro’s. “Shiro… Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!” His voice got caught in his throat, he sobbed.

Shiro tightly held him, burying his head on Lance’s neck. He did it. Lance was safe.

He still held Lance close when everything went dark. They didn’t know what had happened. But they were safe.

 

The thing is, you’re stronger on the Astral Plane.

And Allura was with Shiro even if she was invisible, so was Blue.

Their power made sure that Haggar was expelled for good from Lance’s mind.

Though they were not sure if Lance would ever recover his lost memories.

Shiro was the first one to wake up, Lance had a lot of scars over his whole body, that were slowly disappearing. When the pod opened and he opened his eyes, Shiro was the first person he saw. Tears fell from his eyes and he launched himself on Shiro’s arms (that caught him and spun him around), Lance didn’t even got back on his feet, he wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hip and kissed him.

An action very well accepted by Shiro, the team was watching and began to whistle.

 

Finally, finally Shiro learned how soft Lance’s lips were.

 

 

*

 

 

Blue assumed her lioness form and refused leaving Lance’s side.

No matter where Lance was, she was there with him.

They went to his room, she climbed the bed, getting comfortable and curled around the boy when he too sited on the bed.

_You scared me Lance. I thought I would lose you. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough yet to protect you._

“Stop. Don’t do this to yourself, Blue.” Lance patted her head that was resting on his lap. “You saved me. You, Allura and Shiro. If it wasn’t for you they would never have found me. And I would be dead by now.” Blue growled at the thought.

_I don’t want to imagine that._

 

Lance had yet to talk about what happened in that place. He still shivered at the image of a dead Shiro and a destroyed Earth, he lost himself on the thought when he heard a knock on his door, bringing him back to the real world. He tried to get up, but Blue didn’t let him, so he resigned himself in yelling a ‘Come in!’ to whoever was on the other side. He thought it was Shiro, but he was surprised when Keith came in. “Keith?”

Keith looked at Lance, getting close to the bed. He patted Blue on the head. “So this might be weird… and it’s totally fine if you say no.” Keith looked at Lance that noticed he was blushing. A little, but blushing. “Ok?” Keith closed his eyes and breathed in. “C-Can I hug you? C-cuddle? I don’t know.” He was way more red now. Even Blue raised her head at the request. A moment passed, Lance remembered the Keith that said everything was his fault… so it would be good to feel the real Keith.

“You know what? Forget it. Just- uh- pretend you didn’t hear this.” Keith turned to go away when Lance held his hand pulling him closer, Keith fell on top of him and Blue. Lance hugged Keith letting Keith’s head rest on his chest.

Lance chuckled. “You need more patience Keith.” He trailed his fingers on Keith’s hair, after a moment Keith hugged him closer, content in feeling Lance’s heartbeat.

 

It was ‘night’ already.

Coran sent everyone to their respective room so they could rest.

Shiro was going to his room when he looked ahead, to Lance’s room. He felt happiness filling his body again. He already imagined that Lance’s lips were soft. But he never imagined them to be that soft. And in all honesty? He wanted more. He decided to take a look and take a look to see if he was still awake.

The door was open, so he didn’t really knock. “Lance?” the light on the nightstand was on as well, his eyes took a while to get used to the room a little darker.

“Hey.” Lance whispered.

“What… “Shiro stopped to look at him. A smile crossing his face, not only Keith was there hugging Lance as he slept. But Hunk, Pidge, and Allura were there as well.

“Would you believe if I told you that Keith was the first one to come here?” Lance continued to whisper.

It was hard to believe, but Keith was under the others and seemed the most comfortable, besides Blue that was purring. Shiro pulled a chair to sit, looking at his team. “You must be tired.” He whispered, Lance made a small noise agreeing with him “It’s okay. It’s nice feeling them. If I was by myself I would probably have nightmares...”

Shiro looked at Lance, holding his hand, massaging his knuckles. “Do you wanna share?”

Lance sighed feeling comfortable.

There was no reason to hide what happened, he started telling Shiro, how earth burned, how everyone blamed him for being broken and he being the reason Shiro died. “I know I didn’t suffer like you did Shiro… Hunk told me how you spent months being tortured, I’ll be fine. It’s just… nice having them all on top of me.”

“It doesn’t matter that you didn’t suffer as long as I did Lance. You still suffered. And there may not be scars to prove it, but I know what it does to your mind.” Shiro brought Lance’s hand up, kissing. “You shouldn’t suffer like this. And every time you start remembering you can always hold me.”

 

Oh yes, the kiss. He should speak with Lance about it.

“Lance… about the kiss...” Lance tensed a bit, but Shiro quickly dissolved his tension when he opened Lance’s hand, planting an open kiss on his palm. “I know I should let this for another day but… did you think about it? About us? Me?” Shiro looked at Lance, eyes burning with hope.

How could he still think Lance didn’t want him? This. He chuckled. “As long as you have me Shiro, I’ll gladly give my al to you.” He was still unsure about them. Things might change once they return to Earth, Lance didn’t want to get too attached. Even if he was telling Shiro all of that now.

Shiro got up and gave Lance a peck on the lips. “Try to sleep Lance. We’ll be on Earth soon enough.” Lance nodded while seeing Shiro go out. Lance moved a little to get more comfortable and Keith growled tightening his embrace. Lance chuckled and soon he fell asleep as well, felling safe.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 _You seem anxious. I thought you would be more relieved._ Black was in his lion form getting comfortable across the room, on the floor. Not like he would sleep there. He just wanted to make sure Shiro was alright.

 _“_ Were going back to earth.”

_So?_

“There’s… a lot of things that could happen on Earth.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair.

_Like what?_

“Like… an ex-boyfriend that it’s not really an ex, since we never really broke up...”

_And you still have feelings about him. After all this?_

“It’s… It’s complicated. Adam stayed with me when I was really bad… And I also have a story with him, I fought with my parents to be with him.”

_You shouldn’t go further with Lance then if you’re not sure. Blue will kill you. And I won’t interfere._

Shiro looked at him, annoyed. “Yes, very nice off you.” Shiro closed his eyes, laying down on his bed.

 

He thought about Lance and Adam. At least one thing he knew. He had a type.

 

 

 

 

 

Their trip to Earth continued without a problem. Shiro would walk hand in hand with Lance and have this 'child date' with him. But nothing more. Not that Lance cared that much, he wasn't getting too much into this.

 

Black decided to just watch and Blue wasn't happy about this.

 

_Blue - He will hurt him eventually. I know it. He's not good for Lance. He deserves more._

Blue was talking with Red. From all the lions her twin brother understood her the best.

_Red- Now you're being paranoid Blue. Shiro didn't went through all this to give up on him._

_Blue - What if he has a boyfriend back on Earth?_

_Red - It's been more than a year already. And they probably think that he's dead._

_Blue - Black remained loyal to Zarcon for more than a year._

_Red- Black is not human._

_Blue- How about Keith? Don't you think they would look good?_

Red sighed.

_Red- Sister. Stop. Keith won't do anything. He likes Lance, that's true and it doesn't seem to have changed. But for him Shiro takes first place in his heart._

_Blue- I don't trust him._

_*_

_I don't trust him Lance._

"It's okay Blue. I also think he has someone back on Earth..." Lance smiled massaging her paw. Blue spend most of her time as a lioness now. So she could keep an eye on Lance.

_Then why are you with him? You'll only hurt yourself._

_"_ Have you ever loved someone Blue?"

Blue didn't say anything so Lance took that as a yes. "Living someone is a funny thing don't you think?"

_What do you mean?_

"It's funny to see how that person becomes more important than yourself. You're happy if she's happy."

_So you're telling me you will let him go if he decides to stay with the other person?_

Blue took her paw away. Blue eyes staring at Blue eyes.

"If he so choose to be happy with the other guy, then yes. I'll give up on him."

 

How Lance said that was disturbing.

There still was something very wrong with Lance.

And Blue knew she couldn't do anything.

 

 

*

 

 

When they arrived on Earth, their families were there. Pidge's father had mentioned close contact with all of them.

Allura and Coran were well recieved as well.

The Garrison ready to hear the detailed information they had to offer.

Lance hugged his family. Laugh, cries and other things shared. Lance told them he wanted them to meet someone important and turned to call Shiro.

Before he could do that however, someone passed running past him. "Takashi!" The boy hugged Shiro as his life depended on it. Kissing him. Lance froze.

'right. Ex boyfriend.' he saw Shiro smiling sweetly at the boy, he looked the other way. That was fine. He only wanted Shiro to be happy.

 

He presented Blue instead.

He would present both of them together actually, but that was okay. Better let the bomb 'I'm bi!' to another day.

 

Shiro looked at Adam.

"I hope you know you scared the hell out of me Takashi."

"Yeah..." Shiro scratched his neck. "I'm sorry. A lot of things happened..." He started looking around, looking for Lance. He found him. He and Blue were looking right at him. He felt his blood freezing. Lance looked away, but Blue showed him her fangs before Lance pushed her to follow his family.

Shiro didn't hear what Adam said. "Sorry, Adam. Just- I need to talk with you, but I'll come back quickly..." He jogged to where Lance was with his family. He presented himself as 'my captain' Lance cut him short.

He asked for a moment alone with Lance, which his family didn't found a problem and went with the others, inside the Garrison.

Blue stayed there.

Shiro didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lance asked, his voice low. Shiro looked at him shocked. "He kissed you. And calls you 'Takashi'." Lance gave him a small smile.

Oh yeah... He did.

"Lance-"

"Do you still like him?" Lance look straight at him. He was so calm. Shiro was unguarded towards that. "H-he and I... Have a long story together..."

"So you do."

 

It was okay.

Lance was ready for that.

"You should be with him Shiro. I'm sure he misses you. A lot." He looked to the ground, noticing how they're shoes were almost the same size.

_Lance._

He would let him go. He would. He told Blue he would. So why he could feel his tears beginning to appear? He wouldn't cry.

Shiro still didn't say anything.

_That's enough._

Blue growled, getting in front of Lance.

_Let's go Lance. He don't deserve you._

Lance turned to go and Shiro tried to hold his hand, say something, anything. Say that he did like Lance. Hell they suffered to so much together! He didn't though. Not because he didn't move, but because Blue jumped making him fall on the floor and she roared at him.

"Blue!" Lance shouted. He saw the guy with glasses take his gun, getting ready to shoot her. He jumped hugging and pushing her out of Shiro. He was scared. He didn't know if she could be hurt by a gun or not, but scared anyway. "Stop! Stop!"

_I knew he would do this! I knew he would hurt you!_

Lance looked terrified at Adam. "Just-just get away from Shiro!" He finally succeeded in making Blue move, when the rest of the team got there. Lance was red. Embarrassed. He helped Shiro up and apologized over and over again, when he felt Adam get close to them he felt even more embarrassed, like he was the man Shiro, a married man, was having an affair and just got caught by the husband. He looked at his hands. Shiro said that he was fine and even asked Lance to look at him. How could he do that though? And his broken heart broke once more when he heard Shiro apologize.

 

I'm sorry I gave you hopes.

I'm sorry I told you I would always be there for you.

I'm sorry I'm choosing him instead.

I'm sorry.

 

Lance ran away.

To his family, he was just embarrassed that his lion almost ate his captain, a funny story.

His team was not laughing, though they gave small laughs to hid what had truly happened.

 

Lance closed himself in the first toilet he found. Fully crying.

**Broken.**

Lance snapped his head up, looking at the mirror. Haggar was there.

**My puppet. Finally.**

Lance turned but she wasn't there.

Haggar disappeared from the mirror as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok!
> 
> This is a SHANCE fic!  
> Things may go "WOOOOW HOLD THE PHONE"   
> But they will eventually end up together... I swear I wasn't aiming for this much drama >.<


	10. Getting back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still suffering.  
> But "The sun will shine on us again." <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still dark...  
> It's enough right? Even I can't take this anymore hahaha.
> 
> Heads up there will be mention of self-harm.  
> But it won't be graphic nor anything.
> 
> Just want to tell all of you that self-harm is not ok and I hope that everyone can talk with someone and be safe. <3
> 
>  
> 
> And I like Adam. <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3 <3
> 
> ____________________________________________________________

Shiro was now Captain of the Atlas and Adam was his second in command.

 

Keith was now with the Black lion, Lance with Red and Allura with Blue.

Lance was doing his best to not look at Shiro and Adam. His heart tightened every time he thought about Shiro, not to mention that Haggar still appeared to him. Poisoning his head.

More than once he and Adam ended up discussing about their different ideas of approach, sometimes because what Adam was saying was really absurd (he didn’t know the Galra like he and his team did) and the rest of the team would back him up and sometimes because Haggar just appeared in the wrong moment. Making him freak out.

Shiro wasn’t so good too. When in private, he and Adam would fight. Serious fights. Adam just couldn’t understand what Shiro went through. Shiro wasn’t the same guy he was before Kerberos. He tried, really tried to make things work, but at night he would dream with Lance, dream with his blue paladin, holding him, helping Shiro fight against his nightmares. How selfish could he be?

 

 

They were now at a meeting.

They finally found who was Haggar. Allura was pissed, and Lance? Well, Lance was having a breakdown. What if Haggar could see what he was seeing on that moment? She appeared and commented on some of the other meetings… it was good that none of the plans made when she appeared left that room. But he needs to leave. This was a serious meeting. Lance got up. Adam looked at him. “Where are you going?” Adam never knew what Lance had with Shiro, he and Lance fought sometimes but that didn’t make him hate Lance. It just a simple question, that made the others pay attention as well, Lance was freaking out. “I-I just- I need…” His breath was fast. “I need to go.” Was all he could say before running out of the room. Everyone was confused and without even realizing, Shiro went after him.

 

“Lance. Lance! Hey, wait up!” Shiro ran after him holding his hand.

Lance was having a panic attack. He knew. He had it too. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re safe. No one will hurt you.” Lance gave a nervous laugh. Of course, Shiro would say that. He didn’t know about Haggar. “No one will hurt me?” Lance was tired. So tired. Of everything. He turned and looked at Shiro.

Something in his eyes made Shiro freeze, he never saw those beautiful eyes, so lifeless. “But I’ve been suffering all this time?” His smile was lifeless. “Then talk to me.” Shiro interlaced his fingers with Lance. “Talk with me Lance. I told you I was here for you. This haven’t changed.” Lance shook his head. “You’re not here for me Shiro.” Lance was hurt, he was suffering he couldn’t trust himself, but at that moment, that brief moment, when his hand was being held by the most handsome guy on the universe, Lance felt safe, like nothing else mattered. “But thank you. For everything.” Lance tried to move, to get away from the hand that provided him safety. Shiro didn’t let him, pulling the guy closer, hugging him closer. Yes, he was a selfish son of a bitch, but God, that was the first time, in what seemed like forever, that Shiro felt peace. That exact moment, when he was holding the guy he had seriously fall in love with.

“Okay, back off. That’s enough.” Keith pulled Shiro away from Lance. Shiro looked surprised by a second, head turning around to see if _someone_ else had followed them. He didn’t. It was just Keith.

Wait. Was Keith _protecting_ Lance? Like, was he Lance’s boyfriend now? When? How?

_Stop. You know Keith is loyal to you. He would never do something like that._

Black was talking with Shiro inside his head. Yep, connections are that strong. Black liked Keith, he would talk to him and even transform, but he also was loyal to Shiro.

Before Shiro and Keith realized, Lance was gone.

Keith looked at the corridor behind him, then at Shiro.

“We need to talk.”

Keith had enough of that situation.

*

 

Lance was well known as the playboy type.

Sure, he forgot a few things about when he was at space, but not when he was at the Garrison.

He just wanted to forget that whole on his chest, he just wanted to forget Shiro.

Lance knew exactly what to say, how to play the game of being the playboy. He did that before, if he kept his eyes closed the stranger guy was just like Shiro, he would feel just like Shiro, he never did it with the same person, but it wasn’t like he would that every single day. Only when he had his ‘bad days’ that thankfully weren’t that much, Haggar probably got bored with him. He was broken after all. But not today, not after feeling Shiro`s touch after some time. He was with Red (Blue was training with Allura), he was different than his sister. She was talkative, just like Lance. With Red… he liked the company, he used that moment to let his mind go a bit far, he would think how he would’ve given everything to Shiro, his all being. But he was broken, that’s what was wrong with him. If he was normal, he would’ve cared for him, hug him on nightmare’s days…

“How can I move on Red? How can I forget Shiro?”

Red didn’t speak right away. Then he looked at Lance.

_You don’t need to forget him Lance._

“What?” Lance looked at Red surprised, he thought he would hear the same things Blue tells him.

 _Blue can be overprotective…_ (like he could talk) _and she ends not seeing what is really better for you. As I see it, Shiro is still in love with you, he’s not the same man he was before leaving Earth. I think that what is happening is that he feels in debt with the glasses guy. Sleeping with some guy won’t make you forget him. Because what you feel is real. Also, Blue doesn’t like you with other guys as well. Though the only solution is you being single for the rest of your life._

_Talk with him, about all of this. Finish this story, it’s time for you to be happy Lance._

*

 

Shiro was having a difficult time with his feelings as he walked somewhere.

He had talked with Keith, about Lance. How he shut down again recently and what’s worse, how Keith saw him with a stranger guy. That made his blood boil. What is Lance thinking?! Then things just continued with a roller coaster of emotions when he got back to his room and found Adam sitting on the bed with his bag. “This isn’t working Takashi. I love you, I still do. But you changed. I changed. Continue this will only make us suffer. And I don’t want that.” Apparently, Adam was dating someone before he got the news that Shiro was alive. He didn’t mind. He also was in love with someone else. They weren’t married. And they still could be friends, work together.

So now he was a single man, super mad that his probably future boyfriends is having one-night stands in the middle of a war AND he is definitely hiding something else.

He knew where Lance was, Black had told him.

 

Found you.

 

“Lance.” Shiro was trying to calm himself. Lance looked at him before looking to the scenario again. “Shiro.” Don’t get mad. Don’t, you don’t have any right to be mad with him.

“Red, can you let me talk to Lance alone?”

Red looked at him, then at Lance.

_I’ll be very close if you ever need me._

“Thank you.” And just like that Red gave them space to talk about things. He was way better than Blue, that’s for sure.

 _Don’t think for a moment he won’t kill you if he sees Lance getting hurt._ Black still warned.

He knew his brothers and sisters too well.

“I want to talk with you.” Shiro started. (Finally. He won’t forget how to form words. He’s mad.)

“There’s nothing really to talk about?” Lance wasn’t looking at him.

“There is. So please look at me.”

“I don’t want to.” Shiro clenched his hands.

“ **Lance.** ”

“What you want Shiro? You can’t force me to look at you if I don’t want to.”

“There’s a lot of things I want to talk about.”

“You said correctly, that you want to talk about. I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“How about you tell me what the hell is on your head, for you to sleep with random guys? Or why are you distancing yourself from the team? And-“

“Who I spent my free days are not of your business.” There it was again, that poison. Haggar, planted a seed and now Lance had troubles being near the other paladins. It was like they were laughing at him.

**Broken Lancey Lance.**

Lance grabbed his head with one hand. Not now. Don’t show up. Don’t-

“Lance…” Shiro grabbed Lance’s arm rolling his shirt up.

“Don’t!” Too late. Shiro saw a lot of cuts on his arm.

“What is this?” Lance didn’t say anything. It would be hard to explain that doing that was the only way for him to feel he was okay… somehow Haggar would disappear if he had a bigger pain.

 

"Lance. Please. I want to help you. You're hurt, I know I'm the main reason for that and apologize... But you will always be important to me."

_If you want him to open up to you, you'll need to do it first._

Shiro ran his hand through his hair. "If don't want to talk, that's fine. Just hear me out, ok?"

He sat beside Lance. Looking at the sky. "... I've liked you way before you lost your memories, now that I'm thinking about it, I may have liked you since the first time we met. First I thought you were beautiful, your blue eyes were mesmerizing. Then I thought you were annoying, always picking a fight with Keith, trying to flirt with the aliens, etc... But I would always follow you. Without even realizing, my eyes always searched for you. I realized later that your playboy facade was just to protect you. Protect you from getting hurt. And when I got close to you," Shiro held his hand, massaging his knuckles. "I could see the amazing person you are. You always put others first, always tried to make Pidge feel safe, helped Hunk with his recipes, helped Keith with his training, even though you guys would fight a lot, you payed so much attention to when Coran talked about Altea, you even learned the language! There was no way I would not fall in love with you." Shiro gave a small laugh. "When you forgot your memories, I honestly felt lost. All the love I had for you, you just saw me as "the Takashi Shirogane" and I got depressed, when I said you weren't yourself, I wasn’t jealous of the lions, I was pissed because you forgot about me. I was suffering and I ended up hurting you again."

Shiro squeezed his hand.

 

"When Haggar got you," Lance flinched. "I was desperate to save you. When you kissed me, that was the happiest moment of my life. But I hurt you again when we got back on Earth. Honestly, that day that Blue jumped on me, I just didn't respond you because I was trying to think too... Adam is a very important part of my past Lance. But I'm not the same person I was when I lived here. We both realized that today actually...."

Finally, finally Lance looked at him. It really was like Red told him?

Did Shiro realize that he should be with him instead of Adam? Would he be happy with someone so broken?

"I'm not with Adam. We broke up, for good this time." Shiro was looking straight at him. Seeing the blue eyes start to look like before, full of sentiments, still hiding secrets, but alive.

"I know I hurt you. And if you tell me you don't like me like that, it's okay. I just want to be close to you again. I want to be there for you, when you need me. I want... I want you Lance."

Lance gasped.

“Y-you won’t want me… I-I’m broken, Shiro. I’m not who I was before I lost my memories, I’m not the same guy I was after that either…”

“I don’t care Lance. I’m here for you. No matter what.”

Lance squeezed his hand. Maybe it was okay to tell Shiro. Maybe he could help him… Stop Haggar.

“Shiro… i-it’s Haggar…” Lance looked at their hand together. “I- I thought she was gone, but she isn’t, s-she keeps coming back and I’m scared Shiro!” Tears were falling. “Earlier on the meeting I had to get out of there, I don’t know if she can hear what we’re talking, you can’t trust me with any important information!” Yes, panic attack, Lance was used to it by now. Shiro hugged him. “Don’t forget to breath Lance. I’m sure if we talk with Allura, we can solve this. You will be fine.”

 

It will always be weird, how Lance can feel safe with Shiro. He could actually believe in him.

That everything would be fine.

And Lance would finally be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making Lance suffer so much TT^TT
> 
> They will fix this together.  
> They will be happy.
> 
> Adam's boyfriend is Curtis hihihi though I'm not sure if he will make an appearance.  
> Lance's cuts are not that deep but I'm sorry.


	11. A break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lance and Shiro are together again.  
> But Blue still don't like that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So, here we have a break <3  
> Lance deserves to have a happy moment <3
> 
> Wanted to show more the Keith&Lance friendship, I don't know lol
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!  
> If you like it, please share with friends <3
> 
> (I'm doing more illustrations! Trying at least kkkkk)  
> ________________________________________________________________

"Lance?" Keith had a surprised face when he opened his door.

Lance was there to apologize, Shiro told him how Keith was worried about him. "Hey man. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Keith let him in but was still looking worried. "Is everything ok?"

Lance chuckled. "Not really, but it'll be. I believe that now..." Lance smiled at Keith that blushed a bit. "O-oh... That's good. I- I was worried about you..."

"I know... Shiro told me. That's why I'm here. I'm sorry Keith, but I appreciate you getting worried about me." Lance scratched his neck. "I should have trusted you more."

"Hell yeah you should. Shiro is not the only one that likes you, you know?"

Lance looked at him shocked and Keith went full red in seconds. "I- I mean! You're my friend! You know? Yeah, I like you as my friend! N-not like Shiro likes you, it's not that kind of like!"

Lance couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I know dude, relax!" Lance smiled grew. "It's nice anyway. Thank you."

Their conversation took a bit longer, Lance explained about Haggar and felt warm when Keith too told him they would fix it. That he wasn't alone.

 

When he got to his room that night, both Red and Blue were there.

_Red - So? How did it go?_

"Yeah..." Lance started shyly talking. "We sorted things out. You were right Red, we talked and... We're together again." Lance smiled blushing.

_Red - I'm glad for you Lance._

_Blue - I'm against this. It won't work Lance. He's not good for you, he will only make you suffer!_

_Red - Blue. That's enough._

_Blue - You don't understand Red!_

Lance clenched his fists, he knew that Blue was overprotective but there's a limit to everything. He was finally happy. Shouldn't she agree with him? "Why are you so against Shiro anyway?" Lance asked frowning.

_Blue - I know he's not good enough._

"And where's the proof?"

_Blue - Lance-_

"No. You know what? Until you think better about this, I'm not talking to you. I'm finally happy Blue! Finally I'm with the guy I love and apparently I loved Shiro since the beginning! I can't really remember but I know it! Why can't you be happy about me?" Lance felt the tears coming, so he turned and left the room. He didn't want to feel like his love was wrong.

He finally got who he wanted. What was Blue's problem?!

 

_Blue - Lance!_

_Red - Let him go. You won't be able to talk with him now._

_Blue sighed._

_Red - What's wrong with you? You're being more than overprotective. And if I'm telling you that, then you're really exaggerating. I get that you're worried, but he's happy now. So what's the problem?_

_Blue - He's not good for Lance!_

_Red - And why is that? What is happening here sis? What have you done?_

_Blue - I haven't done anything!_

_Red - You did. Lance forgetting his memories where weird as it is. I can help you fix it._

Blue growled at him.

_Blue - I told you I haven't done anything._

And with that she also left the room going on the opposite way of Lance.

Red sighed.

This might be worse than he thought.

 

Lance knocked on the door. Breathing fast.

"Lance!" Shiro answered the door, a big smile on his face. He was wearing sweat pants, an old shirt and his hair was wet, a towel on his neck. Lance swallowed. "Is everything ok? Did you run here?" Shiro noticed how Lance's eyes were a bit red. He cupped Lance's cheek with his hand. "What's wrong Lance? Did Keith say something to you?" He tilted his head, he knew Keith liked Lance, he wouldn't say anything to hurt him... Lance shook his head before pressing more his face in Shiro's hand, his own hand holding the other in place. "Can, can I sleep here today? I don't really want to talk with Blue right now…"

 

Oh. So it was Blue. Shiro frowned, it was obvious that she didn't like Shiro. He even tried to make things better, but she just wouldn't let him close. He pulled Lance close to him, tightly hugging him. "You can stay forever if you want." Still hugging Lance he went inside his room, closing the door with his foot.

Lance looked up and on his tip toes kissed Shiro, a gentle kiss. Shiro sighed delighted at that sensation, he would never get tired of this. He could definitely keep kissing Lance, a whole day, his whole life. Things escalated a bit, tongues and tiny bites on the lips. Shiro got a better hold on Lance and still kissing him, lied on the bed, letting Lance on top of him, his thighs on the side of Shiro's hips. They continued lazily kissing to what it seemed like forever, until Lance broke the kiss with a yawn. He blushed. "Sorry." He whispered, Shiro chuckled, making Lance rest on the bed while he got on his side, head resting on his hand, the other hand brushing Lance's hair out of his face. "Are you sleepy?" Shiro smiled, it was just so warm that Lance couldn't fight the feeling that he was melting. He got close to Shiro, pressing his face on Shiro's neck. "I just feel safe with you. I feel like I'm melting."

 

Shiro tightened his embrace. "I feel the same way." Lance looked at him, and they kissed again, one time till Lance broke the kiss again and moved, so Shiro was facing his back. Before he could say anything as to why he moved Lance looked at him from over the shoulder blushing. "I wanted to try this."

"This?" Shiro raised a brown tilting his head.

"You know, the bigger spoon and small spoon. Always thought how I would feel if I had you embracing me the whole night... And I never did this before..." That was enough for Shiro, he hugged Lance again bringing his back closer to his chest, his face nuzzling Lance's hair. "I'm sold." Lance giggled when Shiro's breath tickled his neck. Shiro kissed his neck one time. "Now let's go to sleep. Tomorrow, tomorrow will be a hard day for you so I want you to get plenty of sleep."

 

Yes, tomorrow they would talk with everyone, and ask for Allura's help again. So they could once and for all, take Haggar out of Lance's head. Lance held Shiro's hand. "Wish you were the one to make me so exhausted that I wouldn't be able to walk the next day." Lance pouted, making small circles on Shiro's hand. Shiro grunted. "Lance..."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Lance shrugged. Shiro pressed his body against the former blue paladin, kissing his neck until he bit him, making Lance yelp and squirm a bit (he didn't really move though), Shiro bit harder making it bleed a bit. He passed his tongue over the wound and laid opened kisses on the abused skin. “How about that? I’ll make exactly that before this mark fades.” Lance put his hand on the bruise. “...I’m pretty sure this will be here forever… what are you, a beast?” Lance was smiling while saying that so Shiro didn’t mind it at all. On the contrary he jumped in the joke purring in Lance’s ear.

“You better go to sleep before I change my mind then, _kitten._ ” Lance blushed even more at the pet name, but they wouldn’t do anything that night.

 

 

At some point on the night, Lance woke up. Shiro was hugging him tighter than before, there were small drops of sweat on his forehead, Lance turned so he could be facing him and wiped it clean with his hand, Shiro was frowning.

Lance got closer. “Hey, there big guy.” Lance shook Shiro a bit. “Are you okay?” Shiro blinked at him, still half asleep, curling against him, head on Lance’s shoulder, like he was meant to be there. He sighed. “Lance...Lance...”

“Yes, I’m here Shiro.” Lance patted Shiro’s hair, slowly. “Where are you?”

“I’m here now.” Shiro answered, voice rough.

Lance continued moving his hand through Shiro’s hair, when he began to sing softly.

 

 
    
    
     _Bebé mío, no llores   (Baby mine, don’t you cry)_
    _Bebé mío, seca tus ojos (Baby mine, dry your eyes)_
    _Descansa tu cabeza cerca de mi corazón (Rest your head close to my heart)_
    _Nunca a parte (Neer to part)_
    _Bebé mío (Baby of mine)_
    _Eres tan valioso para mí (You’re so precious to me)_
    _Dulce como puede ser (Sweet as can be)_
    _Bebé mío (Baby of mine)_
    
    Shiro relaxed hearing Lance singing.
    “Did you mom sing that to you?”
    “Hm?” Lance was humming the rest of the song. “Oh, no. I can’t really remember what my mom used to sing. Though I’m sure she did it.”
    “Then…?”
    “Dumbo.”
    Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Lance. “What?”
    “Oh come on! That music gets me every single time. One of the reasons I don’t watch it that much. I always end up crying a river. Is so sad, his mom in that cage, Dumbo crying. You can’t tell me you watch this scene without crying.” Lance pouting was adorable, Shiro gave him a peck on his lips.
    “You’re amazing. Did you know that?” Lance blushed, hiding his face on Shiro’s neck. “Yep. I knew it. I was tailor-made for you. The piece of the puzzle that fits yours.”

Shiro chuckled again.

“That’s exactly what you are baby. You’re mine.”

And just like that Shiro fall back asleep.

 

Lance stayed awake for a bit longer, trying to engrave his boyfriend’s sleeping face in his brain.

He was nervous about tomorrow, but he was most of all, happy.

Because he finally found his place.

 

His safe harbor.

 

 

 

*

 

_Yellow - ok, ok. So, why are we here? In the middle of the night? Couldn't we talk like, tomorrow? After we all slept like cubs?_

_Red - I'm sorry, but I thought this was urgent._

_Green - Yeah? Like what? And where's Blue? Why she get to sleep but I don't?_

_Black - She's not here because she is the problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~ Blue is the probleeeeeem :O  
> Where I'm going with this?
> 
> That's a secret that my sub-conscious didn't tell me hahahahahaha
> 
> Any ideas?
> 
>  
> 
> Give kudos,  
> Comments <3  
> Love you all
> 
> ~ Nana


	12. Blue's Problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally remembers what happened in those 2 weeks he was unconscious.  
> And that may be Blue’s problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story so far! \o/  
> I'm happy to see that you guys like Blue <3 she's a sweetheart.
> 
> just a reminder, if there are parts like this:
> 
> "Name's Lance." - means the character is actually talking out loud.  
> 'God I love him' - means the character is only thinking.
> 
>  
> 
> _We will fight together_
> 
>  
> 
> \- Is usually the lions :3 (Italic)
> 
>  
> 
> **I will end you.**
> 
>  
> 
> \- Is usually Haggar/Honerva.
> 
>  
> 
> "I will never love you."
> 
>  
> 
> \- means that we are not sure if its the real character, or a clone (like appearing on a dream etc)
> 
> Hope this will be helpful :3
> 
> Oh and there's action in this chapter! I'm kinda of proud of myself lol, tough I apologize for any mistakes :P
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________

_Green - What you mean by that?_ Green frowns.

_Red - There's something wrong with her. She's way too protective of Lance._

_Yellow_ laughs _\- Yeah, like you can talk about that. You protect Keith too. Now not so much but still._

 _Red - I protect him. But I don't make choices for him._ Red growled, making yellow drop his ears (he is the youngest after all and he respects his brothers). _I'm afraid she has done something to Lance. And she's hiding it._

_Green - So you're teaming up with Black? That's new..._

_Red - This is serious. That weapon might have done something to her as well. Perhaps she doesn't even know that she has done something._

 

Everyone went quiet.

They knew they weren't immortal, that weapons could hurt their skin. But something capable to mess with their psychological? That was new.

They all looked at Green.

 

_Green - Don't look at me like that. I don't know what kinda of weapon could do that._

_Black - Then you should talk with Pidge. Make tests or something. She is definitely not normal._

_Yellow - And where is she? Is she with Lance?_

_Red - No. They were fighting earlier. Lance is with Shiro. And Blue... Well, she's missing. I tried talking to her but she just kept saying she haven't done anything and went off._

 

Black sighed. He was definitely exhausted.

_Go rest. Tomorrow the team will be together. We must be prepared in case they need us._

_Yellow_ yawned _\- Yep. That sounds good. Hunk is the best to cuddle._

_Green - Ugh we get it. You love Hunk. Go away before I get cavities._

 

Green and Yellow went first, yellow saying how he was happy to finally be able to taste Hunk's food and he didn't care to get cavities if it was for something delicious.

Red stayed behind with Black.

 

_Red - How can they be so carefree?_

_Black - They're young red. They're not used to all this._

_Red - Well they should. This is serious. I'm worried about Blue._

_Black - Since she has a stronger connection with you I understand how you might be feeling. But everything will be fine._

_Red - ... We thought that once too. And all of them ended up dead Black. This won't be pretty._

_Black - It will be fine. They can handle whatever this is. They're stronger than Zarcon and the others._

 

Red looked outside. - _I hope you're right brother._

 

 

 

**

 

It was a ruined city. Lance didn’t know where he was. Blue appeared beside him.

“Blue! Where are we?!”

_Stay close to me Lance._

Lance put a hand on her neck. He wouldn't argue with her.

**Did you like it?**

Haggar appeared before him.

“You! Where am I??”

**You had to mess up my plans.**

**I wanted the red paladin, but I believe you’re good for it too. You both are.**

Blue growled. Lance got nervous, what was she talking about? His voice came before he could think of anything. “Like hell I would let you hurt Keith!”

Wait, what?

**You might say that. But let’s see how long this will take.**

Haggar snapped her fingers and soon enough more Haggars appeared, all of them began attacking with lightning. Lance did his best to dodge, he and Blue were running all over the place.

_Get on my back!_

“Can you use your cannon??”

_Let’s see what we can do._

Lance hopped on top of her, that way was easier, Blue was fast, just like when she was a robot. She roared and a ball of blue ice laser, reaching without success one of the illusions.

“We need to find the real one!” Lance was looking behind his back and didn’t notice when one of the illusions released a lightning, hitting him on the chest, Lance fell to the ground rolling for a few seconds. “Ugh!!”

_Lance!_

Haggar stopped the attack.

**You’re going to suffer blue paladin, together with your lion.**

Blue stepped in front of Lance.

_Lance! Are you ok?!_

“Y-Yeah...” Lance spat blood. “I’m fine.”

**So… how about we make a little game? If you can endure everything I’ll do to you, if at the end, you’re still up… I’ll let you go. But if you don’t, you will give me all the weak points of your team.**

“Are you crazy?! As if I would tell you that!”

_And as If we would let you do anything with us without a fight!_

Lance mounted on Blue again and they went for her. Blue tried a few more times to get the right one, but it didn’t work. Lance could see Blue was getting tired.

‘I need to think! I can’t let Blue get hurt!’

 

And at that moment, Blue jumped to escape from a lightning, Lance saw. Only one Haggar had a shadow. 'That's it!'

"Blue! That one!" Lance pointed and Blue shot her laser, hitting Haggar's hand. Her hand didn't stay frozen for long though. Her clones had disappeared for a few seconds, but soon enough they attacked again, hitting both at the same time.

Before Lance could get up he heard a roar, looking for Blue, he saw a sword deep on her paw. "Blue!"

**Why don't we start with the small one? The green paladin.**

Lance found his Bayard and turning it into a gun he shot. Haggar defended herself with an invisible shield.

"Get away from Blue!" Getting close enough Lance decided to fight her, throwing punches and kicks (thank goodness he decided to train with Keith and alone), he got a few ones in, but Haggar was faster than him she used her whip, cutting his arms and legs.

At a certain point, Blue recovered and released her ice cannon on the sorcerer, making her go a few steps away from Lance before she could hit him in the head.

"How are you?" Lance didn't take his eyes away from Haggar when he asked.

_I'm fine my love._

And as to prove her point, she stepped hard on the ground (her bleeding paw) and roared.

_We will defeat her. Together._

Lance transform his gun again. "Hell yeah, we are." He grinned, confidence in his voice.

 

The fight was taking too long.

It was possible that the real Haggar was just seated somewhere while her illusions were fighting against them. Lance fell on his knees.

_Lance!_

"I'm fine!" Lance still shot two more illusions.

**This is getting boring. Don't you think... Champion?**

Lance's head snapped up.

He knew that champion was Shiro's nickname to the Galra. And he froze on the spot.

"Shiro..."

**Last chance paladin.**

Lance couldn't understand what was happening, he thought Shiro was okay now! Black protect his soul! How could he still be under Haggar's control?? One thing was for sure.

"Like hell I will give you information about my team!" Lance pointed his gun at Haggar, but it was too late. She snapped her fingers and Shiro went forward, hand ready to attack.

_Shoot him Lance!_

Lance froze for a moment, what if it really was him?? "Shiro!"

Blue jumped in front of Lance using her paw to throw Shiro back.

"No! Blue stop!"

_It's not him! We need to end this!_

Blue roared, ready to use her cannon. Lance stopped her. "What if it is him?! I can't let you hurt him!"

**Oh he's real. You can believe that.**

Shiro appeared in front of Lance, that tried to step back but was too late, Shiro landed a punch so strong that sent him flying.

_Lance!!!_

Blue tried to go to her paladin but the illusions of Haggar appeared once more, making her busy. Lance sat on the floor, mouth bleeding. "it's all your fault." Shiro said. "because of you I'm trapped here again!" He moved, ready to give another punch, but Lance managed to dodge just in time, the floor beneath him crumbling into pieces. "Why didn't you hear me when I called for help?!" Lance at this point was only trying to dodge his attacks.

"Shiro! Please! I don't wanna fight you!" 'I thought he forgave me already! I thought we were good!'

**This can end paladin. Just give me what I want.**

Lance was exhausted, Blue was too. But he still saw the fire in her eyes. He got distracted when he saw Blue getting hit by a lightning and that gave enough room for Shiro's hand to pierce his stomach. Blood escaped from his mouth.

_LANCE!!!!_

Now close to Shiro he tried to see something in his eyes, any sight of the man he loved. "Shiro..." His voice was low, he lost too much blood. "Please..." Tears fall down his face. "I love you..." His hands grabbed Shiro's arm. But Shiro pulled his arm away, making the wound grow. Lance fell on his knees, weak. He raised his head ready to say it again, but Shiro looked at him with disgust. "And who would want a failure like you?" Shiro went back to Haggar's side that releasing a horrible laugh finally moved from her place, illusions disappearing as well. Blue was on the floor, trying to get to Lance.

_Lance... Lance! Lance!!_

'calm down Blue' Lance thought. 'y- you need to wipe out my memories.'

_What?_

'It's the only way! Haggar will try to extract information from me now that I'm weak! That was her plan all along! You need to do something before she does!'

Blue shook her head.

_I won't do this to you! Please Lance! There must be another way! Why must you suffer like this because of him?? He doesn't deserve you!_

Lance chuckled. 'Sometimes even the love that hurt you will be worth it.'

_He haven't done anything for you. He never even realized how you feel about him! He just called your failure!_

Haggar was taking her time walking to him. Lance hissed on his mind.

'That's an order! Wipe out my memory! NOW!'

Blue didn't know what she could do, oh how she missed her brothers. I can't erase it forever. But I can make you forget them. And with that, Blue used her ice cannon on Lance, hitting him on the head.

 

 

*

 

Lance woke up getting seated on the bed.

"Lance...?" Shiro woke up too, still a bit drowsy. "What..." With his eyes closed he tried to find Lance, but quickly opened them when his hand reached Lance's arm and he noticed how he was trembling. Shiro got up in the same instant. "Babe? What happened?" Lance couldn't speak, he was breathing very fast. His hand went to his neck, tears rolling down. "Shit, Lance!" Shiro got up from the bed getting a paper bag, putting on Lance's nose and mouth.

 

Hyperventilation.

 

"Lance, sweetheart, you need to breath. Don't forget to breath. Slow down. I'm here." Lance's hand grabbed Shiro by his neck and pressed himself against his boyfriend. Lance couldn't stop crying. Shiro hugged him stronger, head dipping on Lance's neck. "I'm here Lance. I'm not going anywhere."

His whole body was shivering, his face a mess from crying too much and that was breaking Shiro's heart. What in the world happened? Shiro tried to shush him, to calm him with sweet words like 'I won't leave you', 'I love you', 'I'm here'. The words started calming Lance after a while.

"Wanna tell me what happened? Tell me your nightmare?" Lance sniffled, finally letting Shiro go a bit to look at him. "My memory, I did this to myself, I asked Blue to help me forget about the team..."

 

Lance told Shiro everything that happened. His fight against Haggar, and his fight against Shiro.

"That explains why it took you two weeks to wake up." Shiro wiped the tears with his hands. "I'm sorry Lance. I should have done something." Lance shook his head. "You didn't know Shiro."

"At least there's one thing I can guarantee you." Shiro said touching their forehead together. "I'm a 100% Haggar free. When Black protect my soul inside him, she didn't have any access to it." Lance smiled, closing his eyes. "I believe you."

 

 

 

 

Later that day, Lance and Shiro met with the rest of the team.

Hunk went pale hearing what Lance has gone through while he was unconscious.

Keith didn’t like it either voicing his intent to kill Haggar next time he saw her.

Pidge and Allura remained silent and calm while he was talking.

Coran hugged Lance. “I’m sorry number 3. I’m glad you’re alright now.”

“Almost.” Allura held his hands. “We will make sure that Honerva won’t hurt you again.”

Lance smiled at her. When the Alteans let him go Shiro rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Lance looked at him and mouthed a ‘thank you’, Shiro kissed his cheek.

“Ugh, gross. Can you do that later?” Pidge finally spoke. Lance and Shiro blushed a bit.

“Let them be Pidge~” Hunk was now with stars on his eyes. “I’m so happy for you guys! So you finally got back together~~” Hunk hugged both happy that his friend was finally happy with his lover.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Like we didn’t know they would end up together eventually.” Pidge grabbed her computer and a lot of other things. Lance got a bit nervous. “What is all that?”

Pidge looked at him. “I trust Lura, but I also want to keep an eye on you by my methods. Green talked with me this morning. They’re thinking there’s something wrong with Blue… maybe something else happened with her after she attacked you.” Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand. Just imagining that something happened to her when she was by herself made him feel guilty for fighting with her yesterday.

“I think it’s better to lay down now Lance. The sooner the better.” Lance nodded.

 

It was time to end this connection with Haggar.

And it was time to defeat her once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter will have action too :P  
> And where's Blue??  
> uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh we will never know until next chapter (if that makes sense)


	13. The Final Battle part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Honerva begins!
> 
> Will they be able to defeat her once and for all?
> 
> Will Lance and Shiro finally be a normal couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> We're getting at the end of this! It's going to be a few more chapters, I'm not sure how many it will be still...  
> But thank to all of you that keep reading this story! <3  
> I'm not popular at all, so I'm really happy to see 2, 3 of you that always read and comment on this story.  
> It means a lot to me.
> 
> And of course everyone that is giving me kudos! <3  
> You guys are the best <3

“Right. So it will work like this: Pidge managed to track Honerva’s quintessence, with that I’ll be able to bring us to her. As you already know, on the Astral Plane we are stronger then in real life. But that just means that she’s also stronger there.” Allura explained the plan. “We will definitely win this Lance.” She smiled at the boy. “Just try to relax. We’re going to use your connection with her too.”

Shiro squeezed their hands, nuzzling into Lance’s neck, kissing behind his ear. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Lance nodded and laid down., closing his eyes, still holding Shiro’s hand.

And just like that, he fell asleep.

 

Once again, Lance wakes up on that destroyed city, he starts to panic a bit when he feels someone holding his hand. He turns to see Shiro beside him. “I told I would be with you the whole time.” He gave Lance one of his favorite smiles, that one that was able to compete with sun itself. Lance got on his tip toes and kissed him.

“Less kissing, more action.” Keith hissed from behind them.

“I think they’re adorable.” Allura smiled.

“I call shotgun on being their godfather at their wedding!” Hunk was after all Lance’s best friend. He deserved that spot.

“Guys.” Shiro sighed, still smiling. “Focus.”

Everyone nodded.

“Where are we anyway?” Keith asked, looking around. It looked like a desert, but you could see ruins all over the place. They walked, paying close attention to any thing suspicious.

“Oh my god!”Hunk yelled when he saw a corpse sitting in something that looked like a throne. (It was just bones actually) “What the hell?! This place is creepy!”

 

**Did you like it?**

 

Honerva finally appeared, but her look was completely different from before.

Her skin was the same color as Allura’s, hair a bit more purple and Altean marks.

**This is how all the galaxies will look.**

“You’re mad.” Allura said, anger on her voice.

Haggar laughed, sitting on the ‘throne’ **You’re weak. Just like your father that refused my powers. Because of him I’ve lost everything I loved. So I’m just paying the poor galaxies the same treatment they gave me.** Haggar looked at Lance. **If only you weren’t so useless. I would have succeeded already.**

Lance’s body tensed, but Shiro got in front of his. “I’ll ask just one time Haggar. Release Lance and Blue from you control." 

**Or?**

“Or we will make you leave.”

“Yeah, it means get lost octopus face!” Keith and Hunk activated their bayards.

And then they heard a low growl. Lance looked at the direction, clenching his hand that was on Shiro’s back. He relaxed the moment he saw that it was Blue. He let go of Shiro to run to her side. “Blue!”

Shiro also relaxed, but that change when he saw the sickening smile Haggar had.

 

Oh shit.

 

“Lance! No!” He ran after Lance, the others were confused at that action but then they all went pale, as Blue jumped on Lance, biting his shoulder.

That happened too fast for Lance to understand, it was weird how he couldn’t hear her, he could feel her fur close to his nose. “Blue?”

Nothing. That’s weird… is she mad at him? Because he chose to be with Shiro?

There’s… something bothering his shoulder… like, needles? He tried looking at it but he couldn’t, Blue’s fur was on the way. He heard Shiro yelling, Blue backed away from him and then he saw blood on her mouth, was she hurt? He tried to move, it didn’t work, his knees gave out and he almost fell on the ground, if Shiro hadn’t catch him.

“Lance!”

“Shiro… Blue, Blue is hurt…?” Lance frowned.

“Shiro calm down. Pidge must have placed him on the pod. He will be fine.” He would be fine? But Blue is the one that is hurt?

“What the hell happened?!” Keith pointed his sword against the lioness.

“I don’t know. She’s not responding to me. Lance, Lance can you talk to Blue?” Allura tried to sound calm. Lance shook his head. “No… She’s probably mad at me for fighting with her… you know, she’s putting me on ice?”

“Lance. I want you to breath ok?” Shiro rested his hand on Lance’s cheek, he did just as he was told. “Good, look at your shoulder. It’s not Blue that it’s hurt.” Lance just stared at Shiro, is he saying what he thinks he is? That Blue attacked him? He looked to his shoulder, and yep. That was a nasty cut, holes everywhere, though it wasn’t bleeding as it should. He looked at Blue again, he tried to see that glow on her eyes, that he liked so much, but the only thing he saw was her glazed eyes, like something was stopping her to actually see what was happening. And something shining on her head.

 

Haggar laughed out loud. It was sickening.

 

**Now let me see how you will fight when it is on my side!**

**I’ll avenge my son!**

 

Things hit Lance completely now. Blue was fighting against him.

She was under Haggar's control by some kind of spell.

She attacked him.

“I’ll call Black. Or Red. They will help us.” Keith said kneeling next to Lance.

“No.” Lance shook his head, he was better now. He got up. “I don’t want them to fight against each other. We need to defeat Hag- Honerva. Then Blue will come around.” Lance looked at Blue. “I trust her.”

 

***

 

Soon the fight continued, Honerva using her magic power and using her whip when someone got too close to her. Allura it’s just like Zatanna from the DC comics, her magic power is stronger now, (Thank you Lotor for that!) floating around, using the elements to attack Honerva, plus she also has a whip so more than once she saved one of them from the enemy’s attack.

Keith and Shiro were fighting against the holograms, Keith now used two swords, the BOM one and his bayard, Shiro used his hand (it wasn’t galra now, thanks to Pidge and Hunk), Lance stayed behind, giving cover to the others. Easy peasy like lemon squeezy, right?

Yeah right. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

Blue went for him, he managed to dodge her attacks a few time, he looked up and saw Honerva (the real one, the clone? Who knows?) Releasing lightning balls in his direction. “Oh Shit!” He ran dodging two lightnings but the third one hit him on the shoulder. It was really painful, Lance didn’t have time to curse though, Blue was almost on top of him, he used his gun as a shield, she circulated him trying to bite but it was unsuccessful, she then back away, close to Honerva, roaring.

**Such a beautiful creature. It will be truly beautiful to see how you’ll try to fight it.**

“Blue! Come on girl! You gotta wake up! You need to see who you’re fighting with!”

**It’s no use talking to it!**

Honerva rode on Blue, advancing on Lance, she used both her power as her whip to try hitting him. Lance didn’t find another way then get a safe distance from them. He wanted to help the others but there was nothing he could do from that distance. ‘You need to think Lance. You need to save Blue. No matter what.’ He remembered that there was something on Blue’s head. Maybe a magic artifact? If he can destroy that, perhaps Blue will go back to normal. Worth a shot.

He left behind the stone wall that was protecting him, pointing his gun and firing at an unguarded Honerva.She dodge and soon enough their fighting, hand in hand, once again. Things were different now. He knew he had support. He knew Shiro was near. That gave him all the strength he needed.

But he was getting tired, with no way of knowing if he was fighting the real one.

Honerva distanced herself, riding Blue again. And disappeared.

Lance tried to focus. He could hear her laughing, she was circulating him.

**Poor broken little thing. Alone again. Left behind once more.**

“Shut up! I won’t hear you anymore! The only thing that I know is how you’re pathetic! You’re trying to avenge your son, when you are the main reason for Lotor ending up the way he did!! Do you think we enjoyed what happened?? Do you have any idea how much Allura was suffering because of that?? If you want revenge, then why don’t you destroy yourself?!”

Silence. Maybe Lance hit a nerve, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn't be prepared to shoot if he needed to.

 

Honerva whispered to Blue

**Kill him.**

Blue roared, Honerva jumped wanting to see the whole scenario as it bared it’s teeth inside of the blue paladin. She could feel satisfaction when thinking how her champion would be devastated when he came too late to save him.

 

Blue appeared. Lance ready to shoot, froze when saw her alone. ‘No matter what.’ Lance could hear Shiro’s voice inside his head telling him to not do anything stupid, that they were finally together, that he didn’t want to lose him again. His heart was heavy inside him but Blue was more important. The whole team is more important than Lance actually, he let his bayard go.

“It’s okay girl. I won’t hurt you.” He opened his arms. “I hope you can be free Blue. I love you.”

“LANCE!” Shiro shouts.

 

To late, Blue bit him again on the shoulder, stronger, and threw him away. His back hit hard on one of the destroyed walls, blood escaped from his mouth and he fell flat on the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you know Inuyasha?  
> It's my favorite anime <3
> 
> This scene with Lance and Blue I used the first movie of Inuyasha as my reference <3
> 
> Hope you guys don't hate me for all this angst.  
> "Everything will be fine."


	14. The Final Battle part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Honerva continues!
> 
> Will they be able to defeat her once and for all?
> 
> Will Lance and Shiro finally be a normal couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter my loves! <3
> 
> It's short, but I didn't want to drag more then it should you know?  
> Must say that the end of the battle is a bit... weird? Nhe, I liked so idk haha.
> 
> Stay tuned because I will make a series of Shance based on this story, like one shots with things that will happen after this fight? some of them will be sfw, some of them won't be? hihi yeah, well see how it goes.
> 
>  
> 
> Again thanks to everyone that read this, gave me kudos and comments and bookmarked <3  
> If you liked, please share with friends :D
> 
>  
> 
> Nana out~~
> 
> _____________________________________

Shiro was getting tired of the situation, he has been fighting for what it seemed an eternity.

He almost fell, but Keith held him on place.

“We can do this Shiro, she’s getting tired too. She has fewer holograms than before.” Keith noted.

“We can win this.” He smiled at Shiro, confident.

Yes, Honerva is definitely fighting with someone now, the real Honerva. That1s why the numbers of holograms decreased.

Shiro looked up, Allura had just defeated a hologram. He looked for Lance.

“Where’s Lance?” He couldn’t see him anywhere. “Keith?”

“I don’t know, he was here the last time I saw him.” Keith was also worried.

“He’s over there!” Allura shouted from above. “He’s fighting against Blue and Honerva!”

 

Shiro could feel his blood getting cold. “We need to go there!”

He had a bad feeling about this. Lance had this idea that everyone mattered, except him. He would definitely do something stupid.

 

He fought his way over but he was getting closer to Lance, he could hear his voice now. His heart was beating fast ‘Don’t do anything stupid Lance! We’re finally together, I can’t lose you again!’ he thought that while fighting, he was finally free from the holograms, finally he could go to Lance, protect him. And then he saw, Lance dropped his bayard.

 

“It’s okay girl. I won’t hurt you.” He opened his arms. “I hope you can be free Blue. I love you.”

 

“LANCE!” Shiro shouted. He tried running faster, his heart squeezing, he was desperate, eyes went wide when he saw Blue attacking him. “NO!!” Shiro sees Lance flying and going against the wall, god all that blood, when he’s close enough he almost trows himself at the boy.

“Lance?? Lance talk to me! Open your eyes!” Shiro lay his hand on Lance’s face, he can see the blood dripping, staining the boy’s face. The bite on the shoulder was deeper now and because of the harsh movement of Blue throwing him, it was worse than before. But he would be fine, he was on the pod. He wouldn't lose him again. Keith and Allura were standing before the couple, protecting both.

 

Blue roared, a painful roar. Heart breaking.

 

**What is wrong with you?? I told you to kill him! Kill them all!**

 

Blue continued whining, shaking her head one side to the other.

… _nce!_

Blue hit her head on a close wall. Over and over again.

**What are you doing?!**

“Blue…!” Allura gasped.

“She’s trying to free herself…?” Keith was shocked

 

They could all feel her sorrow, how painful it was, she continued hitting her head, blood dripping from her forehead.

_Lance! My paladin!_

**Stop it! You have to obey me! Kill them!**

Shiro felt a movement on his arms. Lance was waking up, Shiro could finally relax a bit, he was okay, his lover was there with him. Alive. He didn’t have time to enjoy it though. Lance shove him off trying to get up. “Blue!”

Shiro’s brain froze for a bit. How in the world could he be worried with someone else while in that situation?! “Lance!” Lance didn’t hear him. “Blue! Stop! You’re hurting yourself!!” Lance cried.

_My paladin!_

With a last roar she hit stronger on the wall and finally, the artifact broke.

**No! Impossible!**

Blue fell flat on the floor, Lance ran to her. “Blue!” He hugged her, crying.

_L-Lance…_

“Shh… I’m here Blue. I’m here girl.”

_I’m sorry… I’m sorry I made you forget your memories… I’m sorry I didn’t trust Shiro,,, Haggar she…_

“I know. She was messing with your mind too. Please don’t apologize _mi preciosa (_ my precious), you were trying to protect me.” Lance sniffled, burring his head on her fur.

_I love you Lance… You’re the best paladin I could ever ask for._

She was weak. Lance knew it, she wasn’t on the pod, she was really there, she could die. Lance’s heart squeezed. “Just rest ok? I’ll take care of you girl. You’ll be good as new.”

 

 

This could not be happening.

How did she managed to break the artifact??

Honerva was getting ready to flee.

But she froze on the spot she heard a low growl.

Everyone looked behind her.

“Going somewhere?” Hunk asked. He had all the lions with him. And all of them were very pissed.

Allura got close to her. “There is still time, Honerva. Time for you to reconsider what you’ve done. You can still be saved. What happened with Lotor was terrible. He was way too far gone, I couldn’t save him. No matter how much I loved him. We can’t change the past, but we can learn with it.”

Allura extended her hand to Honerva. “Please. I know you don’t want to actually continue with this.”

Honerva remembered what the blue paladin said. It was her fault, she let the greed take over her, putting her and her husband in danger, killing Zarcon, changing her. Making Lotor suffer more than he should ever suffer. She killed Lotor too. Her heart was heavy with guilt. She closed her eyes.

 **The blue paladin was right. I am the main reason Lotor suffered that much. I am the reason Zarcon is now dead… And I should destroy myself.** Lance looked at her, still hugging Blue that was unconscious. With some kind of spell, Honerva’s body started to burn. It wasn’t painful. It was liberating. **I’m sorry, I know now how wrong I was, but I cannot live in a world without my son and without my husband.** Honerva looked at Lance, her eyes suddenly made him remember the warm look his mom gives him when she wants to show how much love she has inside her. **I’m sorry. Thank you.** And with that she turned into ashes.

 

The team just stood there. Looking at where she was seconds ago.

“That’s it?… Did we… won?” Keith asked. It was a little weird…

Allura wiped a tear. “Let’s go home. Than we will know for sure.”

Black got closer to Lance, rubbing his face on him, Lance got surprised for a second then smiled, patting his soft fur.

_Thank you for protecting Blue._

Lance gasped. “I can hear you!” Black just nodded. Red rubbed his face on Lance’s back.

_I’m glad you and my sister are alright now._

“I can hear Red too!” Lance never looked more happy in his life, he tried to hug both of them, but of course he couldn't, so he settled by hugging all he could. Shiro felt a bit jealous, he should look the happiest when Shiro was the reason. Not the lions.

_It seems someone is a very jealous boyfriend._

Black said, distancing himself from Lance and looking at Shiro, who blushed. He could hear Black too after all. He glanced at Lance, heart melting, that was the most beautiful look he could see on Lance.

Smiling, eyes warm, face a bit wet since he was crying earlier. He sniffled. “Will Blue be alright?” He looked at Red.

 _You don’t have to worry. She’s stronger than she looks._ Red rubbed his face against Lance’s _You should go back now. Pidge was freaking out when Hunk went to get us. We will take Blue home._

 

*

 

They went back.

Pidge was freaking out, talking without breathing, things like ‘oh my god! Lance you ass! You gave me a heart attack! You started bleeding out of nowhere, and then Hunk showed up, saying mayday or whatever, and all the lions went somewhere with him, disappeared out of thin air! I was left here without a single cue of what was happening and then you bleed again! Son of a bitch!’

They laughed as she went on and on how she definitely hated being left out.

Soon they filled the gaps for her and Coran, all happy when Kolivan called saying that Haggar had disappeared.

They had won the war. A war that went for 10.000 years, was now finally over.

They celebrated all night. Allura sent the word to everyone of the alliance.

They were finally free to do whatever they wanted.

 

Lance excused himself at the middle of the celebration, going outside to get some air.

All of that seemed like a dream… he put his hand on his shoulder, his now perfect body had two huge scars, one on his back, from the explosion rover created and now the nasty bite mark Blue gave him. He didn’t know how to feel about that. Not that he blamed her, of course he didn’t. It just felt weird.

“Want some company?” he heard the voice behind him, giving him shivers. He looked behind, seeing Shiro right there at the door, resting against it.

“Yes...”

Shiro got closer, placing his hands on Lance’s waist.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Shiro tilted his head a bit. Lance smiled, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It just feels like a dream...” Lance placed his hands on Shiro’s chest, he looked up locking eyes with that handsome human being. “I don’t wanna close my eyes… don’t want to sleep… what if I wake up and we’re still at war? What if we’re still separated?” His heart clenched. “Shiro… I love you so much. I love you, I love all of you, every tiny part of you. Your scars, your white hair, your personality, your voice, how your hand feel just now, on me. What if I’m dreaming? What if Honerva is still playing with my mind?” Lance could feel the tears falling he squeezed his eyes shut, bitting his inner mouth. He rested his head on Shiro’s chest. “I don’t wanna lose you again.”

Shiro didn’t say anything at first, just pressed more against Lance, embracing him.

“I’m scared too honestly Lance.” Lance looked up, Shiro wiped his face with his thumb. “When you let Blue attack you. I honestly thought I would lose you again, for good this time. And now that we’re together, I can’t stop this urge I have to be close to you 24/7.” Shiro kissed Lance. “It’s okay to be scared. Every time you start thinking that this is a dream, I’ll be here to say it’s true. That we’re here. Together. Forever with you, no matter where.”

Lance felt the warmth of those words spreading through his body, he got on his tip toes, interlacing his arms around Shiro’s neck, bringing him down fro another kiss. Not really a chaste one like the one Shiro gave him just now, but not hot enough to be the kind of kiss to share between 4 walls. He let Shiro insert his tongue, exploring every tiny space of his mouth, he also did the same thing. He was gasping for air after a few minutes, Shiro rested his forehead against his. His voice hoarse, lustful.

“I… I think is better to stop here… for now...” His eyes went from his eyes to his mouth, he swallowed hard, trying to keep any part of his body to react more than it should.

Lance was the same.

 

There was no reason to rush things.

They had all the time in the world to try the things both wanted.

Right now they should go back to the party.

Celebrate with everyone, that they were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me, if you want on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/artofnana_707/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://artofnana707.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nanartist707)
> 
> Come talk to me in any of my social medias :D  
> Is nice meeting new people <3
> 
> I'm trying to use twitter and tubmlr more these days <3  
> And I'm always posting drawings on insta :)
> 
> Again thank you very much for reading this with me <3


End file.
